Future Husband
by Chanbaek177
Summary: [ CHAP 7 UP!]Baekhyun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur diatas dada bidang milik seseorang yang mengaku suaminya itu. "Kau siapa?"/"Aku suamimu Baekhyun"/"What the hell? Aku akan menikah hari ini"/Chanbaek, YAOI, BoysLove, Romance, Humor, Fantasy.
1. chapter 1

**~ Husband in a dream ~**

 **Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **By : lalayuliani**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun , other exo members,etc.**

 **Genre : Romance,Fantasy,Fluffy,Humor**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol,etc.**

 **Warning : Percintaan sesama jenis (Shonen-ai),YAOI,boys love,MPREG.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Lelaki mungil itu mengerjap mencoba menangkap hal – hal yang ada dalam pandangannya dan mengapa tempat tidurnya terasa hangat dan hidup. Pelan, lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun itu mendengar suara dengkuran pelan seorang laki – laki dan terasa ada nafas hangat menjalari kepalanya. Ia mendongak mendapati seorang lelaki sedang tertidur dengan damai sambil bertelanjang dada, dan Baekhyun tidur tepat diatas dada lelaki itu.

"AHHHHH……….!'' Dia menjerit melengking membuat getaran suara ultasonik yang membuat siapa saja akan menutup telingannya secara otomatis. Si lelaki terbangun dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup dan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya. Sedangkan yang lebih mungil – Baekhyun – melonjak dan berdiri tepat di ujung ranjang sambil menggigit selimut putih tebal itu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak terkejut. Seingat Baekhyun dia sedang tertidur nyenyak karena besok – atau tepatnya hari ini dia akan menikah dengan Lee Jieun. Perempuan yang selama beberapa bulan ini mengisi ruang kosong di hati si lelaki bermata puppy itu.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya adalah melihat badan mereka yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?Apa aku dibawa mabuk lalu diperkosa oleh lelaki ini?Atau ini sebuah penculikan?Atau dia menikmati tubuhku lalu menjualku? Setidaknya itulah beberapa lintas khayalan bodoh milik Baekhyun karena terlalu sering menonton film.

"Siapa kau?'' desisnya dengan nada terlihat takut dan membalut dirinya dengan selimut.

"Hei _Sweetie?_ Aku Chanyeol suamimu" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Bedebah! Kau pasti memperkosaku lalu akan menjualku kan? A- Aku dimana?!" jeritnya menjadi kala lelaki yang mengaku suaminya itu bangkit.

"Tenanglah, kau sebenarnya kenapa _sweetie?"_ Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun malah semakin mendelik takut, dia semakin memegang erat selimutnya. Yang ada di fikirannya sekarang adalah lari keluar dan segera meminta bantuan kenapa siapa saja, masa bodoh dengan keadaanya yang bertelanjang itu. Dia membalut badannya dengan selimut lalu lari sekencangnya. "Hei sweetie! Kau mau kemana sayang?" Chanyeol berdecak melihat tingkah aneh orang yang diklaim sebagai suami kecilnya. Dia tidak bisa berlari sebelum memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu.

"TOLONG!TOLONG…! Siapapun tolong aku!" Teriaknya histeris di dalam mansion mewah itu tanpa tahu tempat juga keadaan. Dirinya setia memegangi selimut yang dilingkupkan melalui tengkuknya dan ditarik kedepan untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Yang pertama Baekhyun dapati adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Dan Baekhyun mulai bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang setidaknya mungkin bisa menjauhkan dirinya dari si pervert tadi. Baekhyun berhamburan lari menuruni tangga sambil menghampiri wanita paruh baya tadi.

"Ada apa nak? Kenapa kau menjerit histeris seperti itu?" Tanya si wanita sambil mengusak surai magenta Baekhyun.

"Nyonya l-lelaki dumbo itu mempekosaku!Huweee~~~" rengeknya.

"….kumohon Nyonya tolong aku hks..hks..Nnh" namun setelah itu hanya kekehan yang terdengar dari si wanita paruh baya itu.

Baekhyun mendongak mendapati wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat bahagia dan terkikik geli setelah mendegar penuturan Baekhyun. Wanita itu – Park Soyou – mengulas senyum lalu mengangkat dagu si mungil. Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Jika ini mimpi maka tolong tampar Baekhyun agar ia terbangun saat ini juga. Soyou menghapus bekas air mata dari pipi lelaki mungil itu, saat itu pula Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga dan Baekhyun berlindung di balik punggung wanita itu.

"Channie, kenapa suami kecilmu ketakutan? Kau bermain kasar?!" goda Soyou dengan alis naik turun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum idiot lalu hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menjerit histeris dan tetap tidak mau dibawa oleh Chanyeol ke kemar. Soyou mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan menantunya ini. Dia seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya dan menatap Chanyeol ketakutan.

"Eomma lihatlah, Baekhyun takut padaku aku tidak mengerti" keluhnya.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa nak?Apa ini semacam trauma pasca nikah?" Tanya Soyou lembut.

"A-Aku di- dimana" cicitnya.

Kini mereka sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa di mansion itu. Soyou cemas melihat keadaan Baekhyun dan mencoba menelpon suaminya. Baekhyun duduk meringkuk bahkan tubuhnya dia jauhkan dari namja yang tingginya berselisih sebelas cm dengannya. Dia memberi death glare pada Chanyeol tetapi namja itu tertawa karena bukannya menakutkan justru wajah Baekhyun sangat imut.

\--:--

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam dan si mungil Baekhyun yang enggan memakai baju dan memilih tetap duduk meringkuk dengan selimut yang bertahan di tubuhnya. Park Seungri – Ayah Chanyeol – datang dengan wajah penuh peluh karena ia terburu – buru ingin sampai ke rumah. Takut – takut menantunya mengalami trauma atau semacamnya.

"Chanyeol, kau apakan menantuku?"

"Oh ayolah Appa, semalam kami hanya tidur bersama dan dia tidak berhenti menjerit kenikmatan tapi sekarang dia ketakutan" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Baekhyun, kau … mengenal ayah?" Seungri menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua telunjuknya.

"T-tidak! Kalian siapa?"

"Dengar nak, ini bukan waktunya bercanda oke? Kami sudah mulai khawatir padamu dan… kenapa kau tidak memakai ba..ju?"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Seharusnya hari ini aku menikah dengan Jieun dan dan juga dimana aku ini?"

Soyou mengerutkan wajah khawatir dan mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada Seungri. Baekhyun berkeringat banyak, dia sangat ketakutan hari ini. Chanyeol merasa buruk sekarang ini hari pertama merke akan memulai hidup bersama dan ada apa dengan Baekhyunnya hari ini sungguh sangat membingungkan. Chanyeol berlari keatas untuk membawa barang – barang kenangan mereka dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hei _sweetie_ kau mengingat ini hm?"

"T-tidak"

"Kumohon jawab aku..aku dimana?" pinta Baekhyun

"Begini, Kau di rumahku _sweetie_ dan kita baru menikah kemarin bahkan kita baru berpacaran selama dua bulan dan memutuskan untuk menikah juga kau itu seorang carrier"

"APA!?Kau bercanda!? Aku bukan _carrier_! Aku tidak mungkin akan hamil"

Seungri semakin gusar dengan keadaan menantunya itu, setahunya kemarin acara berjalan lancar dan Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar. Tapi sekarang justru kebalikannya, Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan setengah mati dan terus bertanya dimana dirinya dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia terus bergerak gusar dengan selimutnya sementara Seungri mencoba menelpon psikiater takut – takut Baekhyun mengalami hal serius dengan kejiwaannya.

"Chanyeol! Jangan dulu mendekatinya kau membuatnya takut" ujar Soyou

Chanyeol merengut dan mengubur dirinya dalam sofa.

"Baekhyun, pakai baju dulu ya? Eomma antar keatas untuk pakai baju, nanti kau masuk angin" dan untungnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Soyou menapaki tannga, matanya tidak berhenti melihat ke sekelilingnya. Batinnya berkecamuk, bagaimana jika orang tuannya mencarinya? Dan bagaimana jika Jieun kecewa padanya dan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Fikiran Baekhyun semakin kalut hinnga tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan membuatnya tersandung.

Soyou memperingatkan dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia terus mencubiti kulit lengannya dan menampar – nampar pipinya namun rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan. Baekhyun ingin semua ini hanya mimpi, dan apa yang tiang itu katakan tadi membuatnya bergidik dan takut sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya seorang _carrier_ karena bahkan ibunya atau ayahnya tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padannya.

"Nah ini bajumu"

Baekhyun mengerjap, itu memang baju miliknya lalu kenapa ada disini? Apakah orang tuannya menjualnya pada keluarga Park ini? Baekhyun semakin jengah dengan mimpi bodohnya ini tapi sialnya seberapa keras atau kuat ia mencubit kulitnya hanya ada rasa sakit yang menjalar bukan dirinya yang terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada diatas ranjang dan bernafas lega karena semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa semua ini nyata dan Baekhyun masih menetap disana sambil memakai bajunya.

"Ehm Nyonya… Aku ingin menelpon ibuku?"

"Ibumu sedang di London sayang.. sedang mengurusi pekerjaan jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu minngu depan"

Dan kali ini Baekhyun penasaran apakah ibunya itu – Byun Jihyun – atau bukan. Karena sunnguh, dia ingin segera sadar dan mendapati jika ini hanya mimpi belaka. Tiba dibawah dan Baekhyun mendapati seorang dokter disana dan dia berjengit kaget, ya…seratus persen tidak!Bahkan seribu persen kaget. Dokter itu adalah seniornya di rumah sakit dan sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap Baekhyun kakaknya sendiri. – Kim Junmyeon – atau kerap disapa _Suho_.

"Suho Hyung?"

"Eh.. kau mengenalku? Setahuku orang yang menyebutku Suho adalah orang terdekat"

"Hyung…aku Baekhyun kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua lengan Suho.

"Baekhyun? Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak mengenalmu" dan kini Baekhyun harus menelan lagi kesenangannya karena ada orang yang ia kenal juga ternyata malah tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Dokter, cepat periksa menantuku dia jadi aneh semenjak tadi pagi. Apa dia mengalami trauma atau semacamnya?" Tanya Seungri dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Baiklah"

Suho memulai pengecekkan pada keadaan Baekhyun tapi Suho tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun pada keadaan Baekhyun secara fisik. Dia pun mulai melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun. Seperti nama orang tuannya, umurnya dan juga hal lain yang dibilang penting dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Dan bertanya tentang bagaimana awalnya dia berada karena sejak tadi dia bertanya dia berada dimana.

"Baekhyun, kau kerja dimana?"

"Aku seorang dokter di..di rumah sakit _Hankuk_ "

"Tapi Baekhyun di Seoul tidak ada rumah sakit dengan nama itu, aku sebagai dokter sudah mengetahui semua nama rumah sakit"

"Tapi aku memang bekerja di sana dan kau adalah seniorku"

\--:--

Baekhyun memilih tidur di kamar tanpa mau ditemani oleh siapapun, dia hanya ingin istirahat karena terlalu pening untuk memikirkan semua kejanggalan ini. Dengan dirinya yang terbangun di sebuah mansion mewah dan dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun juga dengan seorang lelaki yang mengaku suaminya. Hei, Baekhyun masih waras dan menyukai wanita cantik, tapi entah kenapa dadanya berdesir ketika melihat wajah menawan bak dewa Yunani milik Chanyeol.

Memikirkannya saja membuat pipi Baekhyun terasa panas, bagaimana bibir tebalnya yang sexy, suaranya yang berat, tubuhnya yang proposional. Pati saat menggeram nikmat pun dia akan semakin tampak sexy dengan peluh yang mengucuri tubuhnya. Oh astaga Byun, kau berfikiri terlalu jauh.

"Apa yang ku fikirkan! Otak sialan!" gerutunya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

" _Sweetie?"_

Sial dia kesini! Batin Baekhyun dan langsung memejamkan matanya untuk berpura – pura tertidur. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu duduk tepat diatas ranjang di sebelah tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sedangkan si mungil sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena gugup.

"Aku tahu kau pura – pura tertidur" kekehnya.

"Dariamana kau ta-'' kau kelepasan Byun.

"Sudah, kau tidur saja ya?Aku akan menemanimu dan tenang saja aku tidak akan macam – macam" senyumnya seperti matahari setengah lingkar jika dilihat dari dekat.

Perlahan hati Baekhyun menghangat dan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dia terlelap tidur di dekat orang yang mengkalim dirinya sebagai suami Baekhyun.

2 _jam_ _kemudian_

"Eh?Ini kamarku?Aku kembali!"

Dan dia berlari kebawah sambil berteriak seperti orang gila. Byun Baekhyun kau belum mengerti mimpimu yang sebenarnya.

 **Annyeong, ini ff pertamaku hehe** **Tapi kalo kalian punya wp, kunjungi akun punyaku yaa lallayuliani614** **Mohon reviewnyaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Future Husband ~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author : lalayuliani**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyeoon,Soyou ( Park Soyou ), Lee Senghyun ( Park Seungri ),Jihyun ( Byun Jihyun ), Jung Yunho ( Byun Yunho ), Lee Jieun,etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Chenmin (Slight)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Fantasy, Humor**

 **Warning! : Percintaan sesama jenis (Shonen-ai), YAOI,Boys Love,MPREG**

Baekhyun heran mengapa orang – orang tampak berwajah lesu dan terdampar di sofa – sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Ayahnya Nampak sedang membaca Koran dengan kacamata melorot yang bertengger di hidungnya sedangkan sang ibu sedang menonton televisi walau terkadang matanya mulai terlelap.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau bangun?Ini masih jam dua dini hari, kau terlalu bersemangat menikah?" ucap ayahnya mencoba tertawa walaupun kebanyakan rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

Baekhyun mengenyitkan dahinya, dia kira ini sudah agak siang dan Baekhyun terlambat untuk acara pernikahannya. Tapi itu justru di luar dugaannya karena ternyata jarum jam benar – benar menunjuk angka dua dan di luar pun masih gelap keadaannya. "Eomma, apa aku menghilang kemarin? Ini tanggal berapa?" Nyonya Byun sampai membelalak begitu Baekhyun melontarkan perkataan itu.

 _Apa katanya?Menghilang?_

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah jangan bercanda, sekarang kan hari pernikahanmu dan menghilang? Eomma sejak tadi bolak – balik ke kamarmu dan kau hanya menggumam tidak jelas" ucap Nyonya Byun sambil mengusak surai anak kesayangannya itu.

"Tunggu, eomma terakhir pergi ke kemarku kapan?"

"Pukul Sebelas…

…mungkin" sambung Nyonya Byun.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" Tanya sang ayah sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, hanya saja aku bermimpi aneh dan itu terasa nyata"

Ketiganya berbicara tanpa membangunkan orang – orang yang tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan menyiapkan pernikahan ini. Ya sebenarnya pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan di kediaman Byun, itu karena Baekhyun tidak mau menikah di gereja ataupun di gedung. Sementara Jieun tinggal di sebuah Apartemen bersama orang tuannya karena rumah mereka berada di Busan.

Jadi, semua keluarga besar membantu merias mansion besar milik Byun Yunho.

Tapi di balik itu semua, Baekhyun masih bingung mengenai mimpinya yang begitu nyata. Dan disana juga semuanya orang – orang baru terkecuali Junmyeon, Baekhyun tidak bisa tertidur lagi dan memilih membuka browser untuk melihat nama – nama mimpi dan juga tentang mimpinya.

Dan ada satu yang sedikit mirip dengan mimpi yang di alaminya, yaitu _Lucid Dream_ dimana seseorang dengan sadar dapat mengendalikan mimpinya dan mengetahui jika itu mimpinya. Tapi di kasus yang Baekhyun alami sedikit berbeda, dimana itu begitu terasa nyata bagi Baekhyun.

"Grhhh aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku! Sialan" desisnya.

"Dan lagi, kenapa namja itu terus berputar di otaku" geramnya kesal.

Dalam mimpi, seseorang akan melupakan nama ataupun mimpinya dalam jangka yang dekat setelah ia terbangun dan mempunyai kesadaran kembali.Justru Baekhyun sebaliknya, ia terus mengingat mimpi itu juga nama – nama orang dan wajah yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6.30 am, dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus segera bersiap – siap setelah mendengar…

 _Brakk!_

Tuan Byun menggebrak pintu dengan air muka yang sangat cemas. Sementara di bawah terjadi keributan juga tangis Nyonya Byun.

"Baek, Jieun kecelakaan" dan seketika fikiran Baekhyun blank.

 **Husband In Dreams**

Baekhyun menatap Jieun yang terbalut selang oksigen juga dokter – dokter yang berlalu lalang serta dengan beberapa perawat yang sibuk membantu dokter. Kejadiannya begitu sangat cepat, Tuan Lee mengatakan jika Jieun dengan konyolnya ingin membeli eskrim di minimarket sebrang apartemennya, entalah karena Jieun tiba – tiba ingin eskrim strawberry. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat dan tidak memperhatikan jalanan.

Sebuah truk menghantamnya membuat orang yang berlalu berteriak juga para pemilik apartemen yang tengah menikmati matahari pagi di balkon apartemennya.

Baekhyun bahkan belum memakai tuxedonya dan hanya memakai baju kaos serta celana trainingnya yang basah – tunggu, basah? Baekhyun baru menyadari celananya basah dan terdapat bercak putih disana. Ugh, pasti itu karena dia memikirkan Chanyeol sejak pukul dua tadi. Baekhyun sedih karena pernikahannya diundur, tapi tidak tahu kenapa kesedihannya tidak berlarut begitu dalam di hati Baekhyun.

"Eomma, aku ingin pulang untuk mengganti celana"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan – Oh Ya Tuhan!" Nyonya Byun terkejut saat melihat celana Baekhyun.

"Dengar eomma, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan!Aku tidak memimpikan Jieun,okay?" dan Nyonya Byun mengangguk tapi masih dengan keterkejutannya.

Baekhyun berlari keluar dengan kunci mobil yang mengait di tangannya, tidak peduli ayahnya yang mengoceh dan bertanya Baekhyun akan kemana. Sialan, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat celana Baekhyun saat ini.

 _"Shit!_ Kenapa aku basah gara – gara laki – laki itu?"

"Ini gila, aku ini normal" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini adalah pergi ke rumah Jongdae untuk curhat.

"Baekhyun mau kemana?Ayo susul aku takut dia bunuh diri sayang" ucap Yunho yang di hadiahi..

PLETAK

Ya, jitakan dari sang istri. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" ucapnya dengan nada kekanakkan.

"Yeobbo.Jangan konyol!Baekhyun hanya ingin mengganti bajunya" dan setelahnya Yunho tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

 **Husband In Dreams**

Baekhyun memacu mobilnya dengan agak cepat, dia hanya ingin segera menceritakan hal yang sangat mebebani fikirannya. Wajah tampan itu terus memutar di otaknya. Dan perkataannya terus terngiang di telingannya bagaikan rekaman yang terus di putar lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, bahkan aku tidak pernah basah karena memikirkan Jieun" gumamnya sambil mencengkram setir.

 _ **Drttt drrtt**_

"Yeboseyo?"

"Kenapa? Ah ayah ada – ada saja, aku aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah Jongdae tenanglah"

"Uhm, iya eomma, bagaimana keadaan Jieun?"

"Operasi? Baiklah, nanti aku akan kesana lagi"

Baekhyun bukan bermaksud jahat dengan tidak menunggu Jieun disana, hanya saja hatinya terus berteriak seakan menyuruhnya pergi dari sana dan selesaikan masalahnya. Ya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mimpinya semalam.

"JONGDAE!"

"Yak! Jongdae! Bangun kau kotak!"

Cklek

"Astaga! Ada apa kau kesini ini masih pagi buta!" gerutu Jongdae yang kelihatannya masih dalam keadaan ngantuk.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat sahabatnya yang sangat buruk menyambutnya "Pagi buta pantantmu! Ini jam Sembilan lebih" dan Jongdae melotot setelahnya.

Baekhyun menerobos masuk sebelum Jongdae mempersilahkan "Dasar tak berguna" gumam Jongdae yang di hadiahi death glare dari sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun langsung duduk di sebuah sofa putih disana.

"Kemana Paman dan Bibi Kim? Juga si hitam, kemana dia?"

"Ayah dan ibu sedang dinas. Dia pergi ke rumah Bibi Soojung"

Dan Baekhyun pun langsung mengerti dengan perkataan Jongdae. "Jadi , apa yang membawamu ke rumahku pagi – pagi begini?" ucap Jongdae dengan tatapan memicing.

"Kau sialan! Kau tidak mengingat ini hari pernikahanku?"

Mata Jongdae membulat sempurna, itu benar dia berencana bangun lebih awal dan menyaksikan sahabat sialannya itu menikah. Bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Baekhyun dan Jieun, sudah tahu begini rasanya Jongdae ingin meperbaiki otaknya yang sering lupa seperti Yixing.

"ASTAGA!AKU LUPA" Dan dia langsung mondar – mandir seperti orang gila.

"Eh tapi kenapa kau disini?" Jongdae kembali berkata dengan wajah bingungnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya walaupun sebenarnya dia enggan menangis, karena hatinya seperti tidak menyuruh air matanya keluar berdesakan dan malah membuatnya terlihat baik – baik saja.

"Jieun kecelakaan, dia sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit" ucapnya lesu.

"APA!?DAN KAU DISINI??? BUKANNYA MENEMANI KEKASIHMU KAU MALAH MELARIKAN DIRI! DAN EKSPRESI APA ITU KAU TERLIHAT TIDAK SEDIH SAMA SEKALI – OH APAKAH KAU –"

 _"Shut up, you asshole Jongdae!_ _Listen_ , aku akan menjelaskannya" Jongdae patuh dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintai Jieun dan kau tahu itu – Jongdae mengangguk – Aku sangat senang karena akan menikah dengannya, dan hey! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat aku tertidur? – Jongdae menggeleng – aku bermimpi sedang tidur diatas dada seorang namja dan tubuh kami tidak memakai sehelai benangpun – "

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongdae menggebrak meja karena terkejut dan langsung memotong obrolan Baekhyun.

"KAU BERSELINGKUH?" Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menenggelamkan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Diamlah haish! Jangan menyelaku, aku masih straigth asal kau tahu saja dan itu hanya mimpi"

"Tapi menjadi gay lebih menyenangkan" sarkasme Jongdae.

"Aku merasa itu sangat nyata, dan aku berani bersumpah sangat takut pada namja bertelinga lebar itu, dan saat dalam mimpi itu aku tidur, aku kembali bangun dan mendapati diriku masih di rumah dan berada diatas ranjang dan…. Bla bla bla"

Bagitulah selanjutnya, Baekhyun menceritakan banyak hal pada Jongdae. Sedangkan sahabatnya itu menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun lalu menariknya keluar.

"Hei mau kemana kotak?! Jangan menyeretku seenaknya!"

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit! Aku ingin memastikan, aku fikir kau benar – benar memiliki rahim"

"Yak! Jongdae itu hanya mimpi!"

"Aku tidak peduli dan akan tetap ke rumah sakit! Kau seorang dokter tapi tidak tahu keadaan sendiri" gerutu Jongdae.

"Sialan! Kau fikir aku dokter kandungan atau semacamnya? Aku dokter anak asal aku tahu!"

"Dan aku tahu itu, makanya ayo cepat"

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau memakai bajumu dengan benar" tunjuk Baekhyun kepada Jongdae yang terlihat berantakan.

Mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan fikiran gila Jongdae itu benar adanya. Dan kebetulan kekasih Jongdae yang mempunyai mata kucing itu adalah dokter specialist kandungan juga urusan wanita lainnya walaupun dia seorang namja. Tapi memang begitu kebanyakannya bukan?Seorang namja yang menjadi dokter kandungan.

Baekhyun tahu ini gila, karena Jongdae sangat penasaran apakah dirinya benar – benar carrier atau bukan. Dan sialnya, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat Jieun dirawat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Saya mencari Dokter Minseok" ucap Jongdae.

"Maaf. Tadi dokter Minseok sedang ada urusan anda ingin memeriksa istrimu ya?" _Shit_.Baekhyun ingin mengutuk perawat itu, sementara Jongdae tertawa di hadapannya.

"Kau perawat baru ya?" Tanya Jongdae dan perawat itu mengangguk.

"Ini Dokter Baekhyun, dia dokter anak. Juga dia laki – laki bukan perempuan" ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

Perawat itupun meminta maaf dan membungkuk beberapa kali. Setelahnya Baekhyun dan Jongdae memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan dimana Jieun dirawat.

"Terima kasih Dokter Park, apakah calon menantu saya baik – baik saja?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya, sejauh ini kondisinya lebih membaik"

Baekhyun seketika membeku saat berada tepat di belakang dokter itu sementara matanya yang kecil membulat sempurna. Jongdae menepuk bahunya beberapa kali tapi Baekhyun masih tidak bergming.

Karena suara itu yang membuat Baekhyun membeku.

"Oh Baekhyun, kau sudah disini nak?" Dokter itu ikut menoleh dan Baekhyun berasa jantungnya berhenti.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeong!Pertama aku ingin mengatakan jika fanfict ini judulnya akan diganti dari 'Husband In Dreams' menjadi 'Future Husband'

Wah sudah di chapter dua ya? Gimana? Seru gak? Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin

Kira – kira dokter yang menangani Jieun siapa ya? Chanyeol bukan? Eh tapi emang Chanyeol dokter? Haha tunggu aja jawabannya di chapter tiga nanti!

Aku sangat senang karena saat chapter pertama ada yang mereview ceritaku tetap pantengin terus wkwkwk.

Jika kalian tertarik, bisa baca ceritaku di wp lallayuliani614 disana aku sudah menulis beberapa cerita. Mungkin 13 karya hanya saja aku sedang hiatus.

Aku disini jadiin Jongdae best fucking friend nya Baek. Kenapa? Karena aku suka sama karakter Jongdae, kan dia orangnya hiperaktif juga kalo Baek lagi sama Chan dia suka kayak senyum ngejek, bukan Jongdae bukan gak suka sama Chanbaek, tapi coba kalian bayangin? Sahabat kalian lagi bareng pacarnya, pasti kalian senyum ngejek atau senyum apalah seakan ngejek gitu, nah begitupun Jongdae.

Kalo menurut aku, Chenmin itu udah kayak orang tua Baekhyun /plak/ eh tapi emang bener, apalagi pas tour CBX wkwkwk.

Aku bukannya gak suka sama Kyung kalo dia di jadiin sohibnya Baek, Cuma Kyung kan pendiem gak banyak ngomong. Walaupun dulunya itu hiperaktif, jadi aku lebih milih Jongdae supaya bisa kebayang giaman hiperaktifnya dia wkwk.

Dan untuk pair Chenmin itu hanya bumbu untuk pelengkap ff ini aja ***bow***

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS FUCKING REAL!**

BIG THANKS TO :

 **Chanxlxbaek ssuhoshnet ChanBaekLuv pcyB.I SehunSapiens Ii'l Chanbyun**

Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk reviews yang sangat membangun semangatku untuk menulis.

Oh ya, sedikit promosi. Jika kalian berkenan aku punya beberapa akun sosial media.

Inst : lallayuliani614

Wa : 0895612962063

Aku juga punya group chat Chnabaek di WhatsApp, jika kalian ingin bergabung tinggal hubungi aku saja hehe- tapi aku harap yang minta gabung bener – bener dukung Chanbaek as Love hehe. Jangan aneh kalo kalian ingin mengenalku dan aku justru banyak tanya wkwk. Aku itu orangnya emang suka penasaran sama orang – orang dan akhirnya BOOM aku banyak tanya seperti wartawan.

Dan Aku disini tentu saja seorang CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPER haha, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa sangat gemas dan ingin mengawinkan/? Mereka wkwk.

Jujur saja awalnya aku hanya gemas dengan tingkah konyol mereka, tapi justru sekarang aku terperosok/? Pada hal yang membuatku sangat sangat menginginkan mereka menikah suatu saat nanti. Ataupun go publik.

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. chapter 3

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **Future Husband**

 **Author : lalayuliani**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support cast : Kim Jongdae,Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeoon,Soyou ( Park Soyou ), Lee Senghyun ( Park Seungri ),Jihyun ( Byun Jihyun ), Jung Yunho ( Byun Yunho ), Lee Jieun,etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol,Chenmin (Slight).**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Fantasy, Humor**

 **Warning! : Percintaan sesama jenis (Shonen-ai), YAOI,Boys Love,MPREG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for Typo(s)**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih tak bergeming di tempatnya, seolah gravitasi menariknya dengan kuat hingga ia terpaku disana. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang ada dalam mimpinya hadir dan tunggu kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadarinya? Dia adalah ketua dokter di rumah sakit ini. Park Seunghyun. Dan masalahnya adalah dia orang yang sama yang berada di mimpinya sebagai ayah Chanyeol. Kepala dokter itu apakah ayah Chanyeol?

"Oh Baekhyun? Aku turut sedih untuk kekasihmu dan ini aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah pernikahan tadinya untuk dokter yang sangat cerewet yang akan menikah – Dokter Park memberikan sebuah bingkisan – Oh dan lagi ini dari anakku, dia penggemar beratmu! Kau seorang selebgram juga bukan?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak canggung, dokter itu berbicara dengan bahasa non formal pada Baekhyun seakan mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Padahal yang sering Baekhyun dapatkan hanya omelan karena dia sering terlambat bekerja penyebab terlambatnya yaitu tidur Baekhyun yang seperti orang mati jadi dia sering terlambat dan kena semprot, Jongdae pernah sekali menendangnya karena dia tidak mau bangun. Baekhyun harus berterimakasih pada pencipta jam weker dan handphone yang punya alarm karena itu – sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi dirinya untuk bangun.

"Uhm, siapa anak anda tuan?" oke, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah idiot menyatakan hal itu. Tapi rasa penasaran sangat menguar dalam benaknya.

"Park Yoora, dia sangat sibuk dengan urusan butiknya dan menitipkan hadiah ini, yasudah aku permisi Baekhyun, dan kepada semuanya saya permisi. Tuan Lee anda tidak perlu khawatir anak saya sudah menikah dan punya anak" Tuan Lee hanya tersenyum canggung, dokter itu seperti bisa membaca ke khawatirannya saja.

Jongdae hanya memandang interaksi Baekhyun dan kepala dokter itu dengan ekspersi andalannya yaitu seperti seorang idiot yang tampan berkepala kotak seperti karakter alien dalam kartun Boboiboy.

Kembali lagi pada Baekhyun.

Masih ada banyak bertanyaan yang ingin Baekhyun lontarkan pada dokter itu, kenapa dia mirip dengan ayah Chanyeol. Lagipun marganya juga sama tapi sayangnya nama anaknya ternyata bukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyesal kenapa dia tidak bertanya nama ayah Chanyeol dalam mimpinya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika ayah Chanyeol adalah kepala dokter di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Baekhyun berbalik hendak berteriak "Uhm, dokter tunggu!" suaranya akhirnya keluar dan Dokter itu berbalik lalu menautkan alisnya seakan mengakatan 'Ada apa?'.

"Apa kau punya dua anak?"

"Woahh _Daebakk!_ Darimana kau tahu nak?"

Dan Baekhyun berjengit "Tidak aku hanya menabak dan kau punya istri yang tingginya sebahu darimu – Seunghyun kembali terlonjak – apa kau juga punya anak laki – laki bertelinga lebar dan tingginya seperti tiang listrik?" dan dokter itu tertegun.

"Baekhyun, apa kau cenayang atau penggemar beratku?" pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Tuan Park Seunghyun kkk~

"Aku hanya menebak" lagi Baekhyun berujar seperti itu.

"Dan tebakanmu benar!" ia tergelak tawa lalu kembali berjalan untuk mengurus pasien yang membutuhkan jasanya.

Tuan Byun mengangakan mulutnya sejak kapan anaknya mempunyai penggemar dan juga menyukai lelaki yang sudah pasti menginjak kepala lima. Jantung Baekhyun semakin bergemuruh seakan jantungnya akan nyaris keluar meloncat dari dalam rusuknya. Dia lalu terjatuh melemas dan kehilangan kesadaran samar – samar dia mendengar teriakan orang – orang yang memanggil namanya sebelum kesadarannya benar – benar hilang.

Sejak mimpi semalam, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya menjadi sangat dramatis dimulai dari Jieun yang kecelakaan saat hari pernikahan seolah ada orang yang tidak ingin melihat mereka menikah. Juga orang yang ada dalam mimpinya hadir dalam kehidupan nyata dan bahkan ada di sekitarnya.

 **Future Husband**

Setengah jam berlalu dan Baekhyun mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kaca yang sangat besar. "Ugh, dimana aku?" terdengar seperti di drama memang penuturannya tapi hanya itu yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Kau kan di rumah sayang" suara berat itu. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Chanyeol ada di depannya.

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit! Tadi aku bertemu ayahmu dan – dan aku pingsan juga apakah kau punya kakak ataupun adik ah tidak mungkin adik maksudku kakak?"

"Ya, aku punya namanya Yoora dia bukannya sering bercanda dengamu?" benturkan saja kepala Baekhyun sekarang.Ya Tuhan.

Dia ingin menjerit dan meminta bantuan pada siapa saja agar membantunya memecahkan semua masalah yang bisa di bilang rumit ini. Baekhyun seperti ada di dua dunia rasanya, di dunia satu dia gagal menikah dan di dunia lainnya dia seorang carrier dan menikah dengan namja tampan.

"Apa kita sekarang ada di planet mars? Saturnus? Uranus?Neptunus?Apa kita ada di bulan?Oh apa kita di surga atau di neraka?A – a – atau dunia lain? Ehm dan Chanyeol siapa nama ayahmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya, suami mungilnya sangat konyol menurutnya. Namja bertelinga peri itu lalu menngeleng dan memperbaiki posisinya dengan menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya dengan tumpuan sikut lalu menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik hidung bangir Baekhyun "Kau konyol sekali sayang, tentu saja kita di bumi dan ayahku bernama Park Seungri, kau ini pelupa sekali" kekehnya. Dan Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dan dia mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah kamar yang sudah pasti kamar rumah sakit. Dia melirik ke sekeliling namun hanya ada dirinya di sana.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol kau dimana?" teriaknya sambil menyingkap selimut miliknya.

Kesadaran Baekhyun belum begitu stabil, dia masih memegangi kepalannya yang agak berdenyut. Mungkin ini karena Baekhyun terlalu memikirkan mimpi itu juga permasalahan lainnya yang datang bertubi – tubi.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih dan melempas infus yang membelit tangannya.

"Chanyeol!Kau dimana? Ahh sialan kepalaku"

"Chanyeol!"

Sepertinya Baekhyun memang benar – benar belum sadar, kenapa dia berteriak di rumah sakit. Pasti itu membuat pasien yang lain terganggu dia terus meneriakan nama Chanyeol berulang kali karena takut ditinggal.

Dokter Park yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat pasien langsung bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun "Hei Baekhyun tenang,okay?" dia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu memapahnya untuk masuk kembali ke ruangan.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

Dokter Park tentu saja menautkan kedua alisnya, darimana Dokter mungil ini tahu nama anak bungsunya. Dia lalu tersenyum sambil membaringkan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenal anakku? Ini menakjubkan! Padahal dia masih berada di U.S.A untuk menempuh sekolahnya.Eh tapi dia sudah pulang beberapa minggu lalu" monolognya karena Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu fokus pada omongan pria paruh baya itu.

Dan Baekhyun terkejut saat itu, dia malu bukan main karena meneriakan nama Chanyeol tadi. Kalau tahu dirinya sudah berada di dunia normal kembali dia tidak akan menerikan namja bertelinga lebar itu.

"Maaf. Belakangan ini aku mengalami hal aneh" cicitnya.

Dokter Park hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya istirahat. Orang tua Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang pulang dahulu untuk berganti baju dan membawa buah untuk Baekhyun. Sementara Jongdae sedang pergi ke toilet untuk buang air.

Setelah Dokter Park pergi Baekhyun memeriksa semua sakunya, dia sedang mencari ponsel miliknya. Baekhyun melihat benda persegi itu berada di sofa dan sepertinya ada sebuah pesan masuk karena ponsel itu menyala dan ponselnya berada dalam silent mode itu mungkin yang membuatnya tidak bersuara.

Ruangan rumah sakit ini dominan dengan warna hijau telur asin dan tentu saja ruangannya juga tidak ada bau obat yang menyengat seperti kelas biasa. Karena mungkin sekarang Baekhyun di rawat di ruang VVIP.Baekhyun itu seorang dokter, tapi dia sangat benci bau obat.

 _What the hell._

DIa berjalan meskipun agak pusing dan mengambil ponselnya, ernyata ada sebuah pesan. Bukan sms melainkan sebuah _Direct Message_ dan ada tercantum nama **yooranna** di sana.

 **'Hai Baekhyunie? Apa kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku?Maafkan aku karena memberikan hadiah lewat ayahku sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menemuimu secara langsung. Tapi aku sangat sibuk, kau tahu?Aku penggemar beratmu. Hari Sabtu kau sibuk tidak?Kumohon datang ke mansion keluargaku!Adikku akan menikah dan pasti aku ada disana aku menunggumu! pukul 8pagi harus sudah sampai! Ini alamatnya *'**

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum membaca pesan itu, pesannya sangat manis kekeke~.Namun terkejut pada deretan akhir pesan. Apa katanya? Adiknya akan menikah, apa adik yang dimaksud itu Chanyeol? Tapi bahkan Dokter Park tidak bicara apapun ahh mungkin dokter itu memang mengira Baekhyun tidak berteman dengan Chanyeol, dan itu memang kenyataannya mereka hanya bertemu dalam mimpi.

"Baekhyun!"

Lelaki mungil itu terperanjat karena Jongdae tiba – tiba saja datang dan mengagetkannya. Dia memegang dadanya, jantungnya sedari tadi berdetak kencang dan berdenyut sakit saat melihat pesan tadi.

"Jongdae, kau tahu alamat ini?" dan Jongdae mengangguk.

 _"Eh by the way_ , kau kenapa tadi terlihat _shock_ begitu melihat paman Seungri?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongdae dengan tatapan horror "P – paman Seung – ri ?"

"Iya memang kenapa? Dia selalu datang setiap minggu ke rumah untuk melakuan cek rutin untuk ayahku" jelas Jongdae.

Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya bahkan tidak berkedip barang sekalipun, pandangannya kosong sementara fikirannya berkecamuk.

"Hei Baekhyun-ah ada apa?" _"I'm fine"_ Baekhyun berkata dengan tatapan kosongnya.

 _"You not fine,okay?Tell me what's wrong Baek?"_ desak Jongdae.

"Dokter itu _He's Chanyeol father"_ ucapnya dengan nada lemas karena masih tidak percaya.

 _"What the fuck?"_

"Jangan mengumpat padaku Jongdae!" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya "Aku terkejut sialan!" timpal Jongdae.

Baekhyun sebelumnya meragukan jika itu mungkin Chanyeol yang lain, tapi mengingat saat itu bahwa ayah Chanyeol bernama Park Seungri kini Baekhyun sudah menarik kesimpulan jika itu memang ayah dari Chanyeol yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Sore tadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang karena tidak ingin terus di rumah sakit.Oh ayolah, dia hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang seakan ingin meledak. Bahkan Baekhyun mengacuhkan ayahnya yang tadi berteriak di ujung koridor karena terlalu lelah memikirkan mimpinya. Konyol memang.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak tahu dorongan apa yang memaksannya untuk terus memecahkan tentang mimpi ini. Dia sebenarnya ingin menceritakan semua ini pada orangtuanya, tapi dia mengundurkan lagi karena merasa kondisinya belum cocok untuk ia mengatakan semuanya.

Baekhyun serasa mempunyai orang lain selain Jieun jika begini, bagaimana nanti jika mereka sudah menikah lalu Jieun hamil dan dirinya juga ikut hamil _(Jika memang dirinya carrier)_ itu akan terasa aneh dan mengerikan. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang membuahi ikut – ikutan hamil.

Padahal seumur hidupnya, selama 23 tahun ini Baekhyun tidak pernah mengalami mimpi yang seperti ini. Terasa nyata namun sebenarnya hanya mimpi dan Baekhyun bisa mengendalikannya.

Dia sedari tadi hanya sibuk memainkan laptopnya search kesana kemari karena hanya ingin mengetahui arti mimpinya itu.

 **INI DIA ARTI DARI MIMPI YANG DAPAT DIKENDALIKAN DAN MENGALAMI MIMPI BERSAMBUNG**

 _Jika kalian mengalami mimpi ini, ada kemungkinan kalian mengalami satu hal yaitu mengalami Lucid dream. Dimana seseorang dapat mengendalikan mimpi kalian sendiri, hanya saja mimpi ini tidak bersambung dan hanya akan datang sekali seumur hidup dalam seseorang._

 _Tapi jika ada yang mengalami dua hal mimpi secara sekaligus, itu karena sifat keturunan keluarga. Ada mitos mengatakan jika secara tidak sadar orang memiliki 'Future Dream' atau mimpi masa depan. Dimana kalian disana akan memimpikan orang – orang yang kemungkinan akan datang ke hidup kalian._

 _Orang yang memiliki mimpi seperti ini sangat langka dan hanya ada beberapa di dunia, dimana mereka bisa melihat masa depannya dengan mimpi. Jadi jika orang itu bermimpi mempunyai suami maka orang itu kelak akan menjadi suaminya di masa yang akan datang._

 _Namun kita tidak tahu_ _apakah memang ada orang yang mengalami mimpi seperti itu.Aku sebagai penulis merasa jika mimpi itu sangat menakjubkan!Andai saja aku punya mimpi seperti itu aku pasti sudah mengetahui jodohku kkkk~._

 _"Future Dreams?_ Yang benar saja!Aku tidak percaya mitos,okay?" gerutunya.

Baekhyum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal rilakkuma miliknya sambil mengerang frustasi. Mimpi itu sangat menguras tenagannya dan Baekhyun ingin mimpi itu tidak muncul lagi. Tapi Baekhyun rasa dia tidak akan lepas dari masalah ini begitu saja karena tiga hari lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Park Yoora, kakak dari Chanyeol.

 _Tiga hari kemudian….._

Sudah hari keempat dan Jieun belum sadar dari komanya, Baekhyun merasa tidak berguna sebagai kekasihnya.Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena dirinya juga malah mempunyai masalah yang lebih berat. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Jieun sebelum pergi ke kediaman Park yang katanya akan menggelar pernikahan.

Dan itu memang benar adanya karena Minseok _(Kekasih dari Jongdae)_ mendapat undangan.Baekhyun sebal karena tidak mendapat undangan, hey Baekhyun kenapa kau terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang di campakan karena ternyata lelakinya akan dijodohkan.

"Jongdae, kapan kita akan sampai?"

 _"Oh my God!_ Kau sudah menanyakan itu sedari tadi! _Five minutes again!_ Bersabarlah"

"Mimpimu sangat aneh Baekhyun-ah" ujar Minseok.

 _"I don't know_ ,hyung.Yang jelas kau belum memeriksaku" keluhnya sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Haha tenang besok aku akan memeriksamu" Minseok melirik ke jok belakang dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Baekhyun. Pantas saja Jongdae menyukai namja bermata kucing itu.

"Nah,sudah sampai.Byun Baek kita –"

 _Brrakk!_

"Yak! Jangan terburu – buru bodoh!"

Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalannya lalu berjalan menyusul Baekhyun. Sementara yang di susul berjalan setengah berlari mencari kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Tadi perempuan itu berpesan jika dia memakai dress biru dengan dua anaknya yang memakai kemeja abu dan yang perempuan memakai baju Cinderella.

 _"Noona! "_ teriak Baekhyun tanpa tahu keadaan.Lalu ia membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada hadirin yang heran menatap kearahnya.

"Ah kau ternyata datang Baekhyun-ah!Dan kau memakai baju dariku?Woah aku tidak menyangka itu akan sangat pas!" pekiknya senang.

Seperti seseorang yang mendapat lotre pada saat keuangannya sudah sangat habis.

"Ehm, siapa yang akan menikah Noona?"

"Adikku, Chanyeol"

"Mana?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

Yoora menunjuk pada seorang lelaki tinggi yang memakai tuxedo putih yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman – temannya. Baekhyun membolakan kedua mata sipitnya, mata yang kecil itu berubah ukurannya. Orang itu sangat tinggi,berambut ikal,bertelinga peri,sangat tampan juga senyumnya sangat indah. _Wtf_. Itu benar – benar Chanyeol yang ada di impinya.

"Jongdae" bisiknya pada Jongdae yang berad tidak jauh darinya.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan ,menjawabnya dengan menarik dagunya keatas.

"Dia Chanyeol yang ada dalam mimpiku.A – aku harus bagaimana?"

 _"What!?_ Kalau begitu, _stop this wedding"_ bisiknya dan Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan matanya yang membulat.

 _"Are you stupid,Jongdae?"_

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" sahut Yoora yang baru saja menyadari Baekhyun dan sahabat kotaknya berbisik – bisik.

"Aniyo" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

Yoora lalu menarik tangan mereka (Baekhyun dan Jongdae sementara Jongdae ikut menarik Minseok ) menyuruh duduk di kursi paling depan karena pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan. Bukan tanpa alasan Yoora mengundang Baekhyun, selain karena dia penggemar Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun juga seorang dokter dan pasti ayahnya akan mengundang dia juga.

Baekhyun mulai berkeringat dingin saat manik Chanyeol tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan matanya. Apalagi saat Chanyeol berdiri di depan altar, rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak dan menghentikan pernikahan ini.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia menjadikan Do Kyungsoo sebagai suamimu dan menjaganya sampai maut yang memisahkan?"

Baekhyun semakin mengepalkan tangannya, keringat membajiri seluruh tubuhnya. Hatinya ingin bicara dan berteriak namun logika Baekhyun menolaknya hingga dia menahan mati – matian hasratnya untuk berteriak.

"Ya, saya –"

"STOP!" Baekhyun berdiri dan berteriak lantang membuat semua hadirin menatap kearahnya termasuk Chanyeol.

Sepertinya, hatinya menang lagi.

 _To be continued…_

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **chanbaekownsme** Thankchu/ketchup/

 **ParkYooAh** Haha tebakan kamu bener banget!

 **SehubSapiens** Nah gimana tuh si Baek, udah ada Chanyeol wkwk

 **Ii'l Chanbyun** Ung makasi banyak! ***bow***

 **Baekkiyod** Ini uda next

 **ssh** tunggu aja nanti di chapter selanjutnya wkwk

 **ssuhoshnet** makasih

Kita sudah sampai pada chapter tiga! Maafkan aku karena Chanbaek nya hanya sedikit T.T Dan maaf kalo ceritanya makin absurd haha XD

Aku sengaja menggunakan alur cepat karena ini mungkin akan terdiri dari sepuluh chapter atau mungkin kurang. Dan maafkan aku yang memilih Kyungsoo. Tapi tenang aja dia bukan orang ketiga kok * **bocor** *

Aku tidak tau kenapa memilih dia, padahal aku bisa saja memasangkan Chanyeol dengan wanita.Tapi aku bakal jelasin lebih detail di chapter depan.

Tenang aja, ini konfliknya gak akan berat.Gak akan sampai ke tahap tembak menembak karena ini bukan ff action juga bukan ff meshoom(?) Aku bakal buat ff ini sebagus mungkin, tenang aja gak akan terlalu melankolis.

Dan gak akan drama banget karena ini bukan sinetron atau suatu drama yg terjadi bbrapa tahun silam/? Itumah drama banget hwhw SINETRON Indo juga kalah.

Kalian tahu disini Baekhyun itu straight hanya saja hatinya jadi bimbang saat ketemu Chanyeol. Dan Jongdae itu gay tapi Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena dia bukan homophobic.

Dan soal yang artikel itu,sumpah aku ngaco wkwk kecuali yang Lucid Dream itu emang bener kayak gitu wkwk.

 **Mind** **To** **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **Future Husband**

 **Author : lalayuliani**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support cast : Kim Jongdae,Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeoon,Soyou ( Park Soyou ), Lee Senghyun ( Park Seungri ),Jihyun ( Byun Jihyun ), Jung Yunho ( Byun Yunho ), Lee Jieun,etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol,Chenmin (Slight).**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Fantasy, Humor**

 **Warning! : Percintaan sesama jenis (Shonen-ai), YAOI,Boys Love,MPREG**

 **Sorry For Typo(s)**

 _"STOP!" Baekhyun berdiri dan berteriak lantang membuat semua hadirin menatap kearahnya termasuk Chanyeol._

 _Sepertinya, hatinya menang lagi._

 **Future Husband**

 _What the fuck?_ Apa yang barusan kau katakan Byun? Semua hadirin menatapnya heran, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Dia merutuki mulutnya dan hatinya yang sangat ingin mengatakan itu.Semuanya terhenti seolah waktu sedang Tuhan hentikan, tidak ada suara hanya tatapan yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

 _"Oh ghost!Byun, are you crazy?"_ Bisik Jongdae.

 _"Fuck my mouth!"_ desis Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung lari sambil mengutuk mulut sialannya, oh jangan sampai pernikahan ini hancur karena mulut bocornya itu. _"Fuck fuck fuck"_ itulah yang Baekhyun gumamkan sedari tadi, dia tidak menyangka kenapa dirinya sebodoh itu ditambah lagi sekarang dia entah berlari kearah mana.

Pernikahan mungkin dilanjutkan dan entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat tidak rela Chanyeol menikah.Salahkan saja pada mimpi konyolnya itu, bahkan mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan mengenalinya dan dia akan membenci Baekhyun karena berusaha menggagalkan pernikahannya.

"Ugh.Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Byun?" monolognya sambil terengah – engah karena lelah berlari menjauh dari mansion tadi.

Baekhyun tidak lari ke perkotaan, dia malah lari ke kawasan yang cukup sepi dan banyak pohon.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Tidak cukupkah mulutku saja yang bodoh?Kenapa kakiku ikutan idiot dan berlari ke hutan! _Arghh fuck this!"_

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada disana, setidaknya jalanan ini cukup sepi dan sejuk karena banyak pepohonanan. Dia bersumpah akan menggetok kepala Jongdae yang tidak ikut mengejarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jongdae akan mengejar seorang yang meraih gelar juara olimpiade lari sepertimu byun.

"Oh ayolahh tidak ada taxi yang lewat kesini?" dia melirik jam tangan rolex yang tertempel di lengan kirinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi, Baekhyun sangat haus karena berlari. Tapi ia bisa mendapatkan minum darimana jangankan air minum, sekedar toko kecil saja disini tidak ada. Hanya ada suara nyamuk dan juga…

 _Krsskk_

Suara mengerikan dari semak – semak hutan. Baekhyun refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana hanya ada semak belukar yang cukup err menyeramkan dan perlu diingatkan jika Baekhyun itu termasuk orang yang penakut.

 _Krssskk_

Baekhyun semakin memicingkan matanya , semak itu agak bergoyang.Baekhyun membeku, seolah semua motorik dan sensoriknya telah mati dalam tubuhnya. Bagaiamana jika itu harimau yang akan menikamnya dan _RAWRR_ Baekhyun akan menjadi santapan pagi harimau itu. Lalu bagaimana jika itu penjahat yang akan menjual organ dalamnya?

 _Brukk_

"Kyyaaa! Harimau harimau!" jeritnya saat sesuatu keluar dari semak semak.Dia menutup matanya erat – erat lalu menunduk dan tidak berani menatap ke depan.

"Ya tuhan!Ampuni aku hiks kenapa aku harus mati dimakan harimau, hiks maafkan aku pasti ini akan menyakitkan"

 _Puk_

Sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya Baekhyun pun berjengit kaget.

"Kyaaaaa!!!"

"Hei, ini aku?"

Baekhyun langsung memelotokan matanya saat suara seseorang membuat rasa takutnya berkurang. Dia mengenal suara ini dengan baik, orang yang selalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Baekhyun mencoba mendongakan kepalanya dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang berjongkok di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"C – Chanyeol?"

"Kau kau mengikutiku?Tapi kenapa kau muncul dari semak – semak?"

"Aku tidak muncul dari semak – semak, tapi hewan itu" tunjuknya kepada seekor tupai yang sedang berlari merambat naik ke pohon.

Tupai sialan, Baekhyun bersumpah akan menuntut balas pada tupai yang membuatnya takut setengah mati. Baekhyun masih menetrelkan deru nafasnya namun tidak bisa. Jantungnya juga malah ikut berdetak dengan keras dan cepat karena ada Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Maaf, tadi aku ugh bagaimana aku menjelaskannya!Tapi kau tidak menghentikan pernikahanmu kan?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang ia putar arahkan kesana kemari mencoba melirik hal yang lebih menarik daripada wajah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku berhenti, kau tau?Semalam aku bermimpi hal yang sama seperti ini. Dan aku juga menikah karena sesuatu hal, tapi syukurlah kau benar – benar datang seperti di mimpi"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan dan mengeluarkan dimple di pipinya, Baekhyun terpaku melihat itu.Dia tidak pernah melihat senyum setampan itu sebuah senyuman indah yang bahkan mengalahkan senyum ayahnya yang tampan. Baekhyun mengelap kasar hidungnya karena basah,ternyata darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

 _Fuck!_ Haruskah terjadi momen memalukan saat dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Hanya melihat senyum terindahnya saja Baekhyun sudah mimisan.

Chanyeol mengambil saputangan putih yang terselip di saku jasnya lalu mengelap hidung Baekhyun. Jarak wajah mereka kini sangat dekat mungkin kurang dari lima cm, bagai di _slow motion_ Chanyeol begitu perlahan menghapus jejak – jejak darah yang ada di hidung Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sudah sangat merah, matanya tidak lepas dari wajah tampan yang lebih tinggi.

"C – chanyeol, sudahlah aku tidak apa – apa" ucapnya gugup.

Chanyeol menjauhkan saputangan itu lalu tersenyum "Yasudah, ayo kita jalan – jalan!" menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Kau kesini naik mobil?" Tanya Baekhyun, lalu si telinga peri terkekeh peln sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun "Tentu saja.Kau berlari sangat kencang dan omong – omong ekspresimu saat ketakutan sangat lucu"

 _BLUSH_

Jika begini terus maka tenggelamkan Baekhyun di palung laut terdalam, Chanyeol ternyata lebih tampan saat di dunia asli. Juga err… sangat manis perlakuannya itulah yang di fikirkan Baekhyun yang baru sepuluh menit bertemu dengan seseorang yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Tapi pernika – "

Yang lebih tinggi segera menyimpan telunjuknya diantara belahan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. "Jangan bicarakan lagi itu oke? Semuanya baik – baik saja. Oh iya namamu siapa?" _Wtf_. Baekhyun bahkan merasa malu saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, bayangkan saja kau menghentikan pernikahan orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan Baekhyun kembali menyalahkan mimpi konyolnya. "Byun Baekhyun. Maafkan aku aku tidak bermaksud, argh aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mulut bodohku berbicara seperti itu" bibirnya mengerucut lalukedua tangannya menutup keseluhuran wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, justru aku berterimakasih padamu Baekhyun, kau di undang oleh ayahku?"

"Ehm aku sebenarnya akan bertemu dengan kakakmu, dia itu penggemarku. Dan ini baju pemberian darinya, juga kebetulan aku seorang dokter specialist anak di rumah sakit Hankuk . Chanyeol sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menghentikan pernikahanmu, mungkin otakku sedikit melenceng, aku batal menikah karena calon istriku kecelakaan uhh aku sungguh minta maaf, err juga maaf aku berbicara tidak formal padamu sungguh maafkan aku"

Chanyeol tertawa "Kau ternyata cukup cerewet untuk seorang namja" ungkapnya sambil sekilas memandang Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Ugh. Maafkan – "

"Jangan meminta maaf terus Baekhyun"

Keheningan pun terjadi di dalam mobil Baekhyun hanya memandangi jalanan dari kaca mobil.Ini menurutnya gila, padahal jika di dunia nyata mereka baru saja kenal tapi dalam nada bicara pun tidak ada kecanggungan antara lain. Itu seperti mereka sudah kenal sangat lama dan bisa saja bukan Baekhyun menolak ajakan Chanyeol? Ayolah mereka baru saja kenal apakah Baekhyun tidak takut pada orang yang baru di kenal?.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang kini sedang asik bermain game di handphonenya. Dia tersenyum, karena sungguh Chanyeol baru pertama kali melihat lelaki secantik dan seimut Baekhyun. Kalo begini Chanyeol rela belok kok tapi hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Sialan!Padahal sedikit lagi" gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan sedikit memukul ponselnya tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terkikik geli.

 **Future Husband**

Setelah menempuh kiranya 45 menit, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di sebuah restaurant. Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu untuk dirinya sendiri namun Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka pintu untuknya. "Ugh.Padahal aku akan membukanya sendiri" senyum kikuknya keluar. Lihatlah Byun!Wajahmu sudah memerah seperti cabai busuk.

Perlu diingatkan jika Baekhyun punya banyak penggemar, itu karena dirinya yang sangat aktif dalam instagram bahkan pengikutnya sudah mencapai tujuh juta lebih. Seperti sekarang ini, banyak orang yang terkejut melihat Baekhyun bersama seorang namja. Dan err… sebenarnya banyak direct message dalam instagram dari para penggemarnya yang menyatakan cinta, baik yeoja maupun namja.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Uhm mungkin mereka salah satu pengikutku di instagram" gumam Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sebuah meja nomor 14.

"Kau seorang selebgram? Coba nama instagrammu apa?"

"Baekhyunee"

"Wah!Pengikutmu sangat banyak, bahkan pengikutku hanya setengahnya dari milikmu" ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan kemudian sambil membawa sebuah catatan kecil untuk menulis sebuah pesanan.

"Aku mau _cheesecake_ saja dengan _milkshake strawberry"_

"Aku juga, tapi minumannya aku ingin _americano"_

Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu pergi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Chanyeol sedikit tidak nyaman karena menggunakan tuxedo saat pergi seperti ini, oh bagaimana jika orang – orang mengira Chanyeol pengantin yang kabur walaupun memang kenyataannya begitu kkkk~.

"Jadi Baekhyun bagaimana keadaan calon istrimu?"

"Kemarin sudah muali membaik, hanya saja dia koma. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku seperti tidak mempunyai beban saat Jieun kecelakaan tapi justru aku lebih mengkhawatirkan hal lain, uhh calon suami macam apa aku ini" Baekhyun meremas rambutnya.

"Maksudmu yang ini?" Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah foto Baekhyun dengan Jieun di akun instagram miliknya dan Baekhyun mengangguk "Dia cantik hanya saja kau terlihat lebih cantik disini, aku ragu jika kau suaminya hahaha" tawa Chanyeol terdengar cukup keras membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhe, tapi aku berkata jujur" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat satu tangan dan membuat v sign. "Tidak apa, banyak penggemarku yang mengatakan hal itu bahkan katanya aku lebih cocok dengan laki – laki tampan daripada perempuan cantik, aku tertawa saat membaca komentarnya" ungkapnya sambil menerawang kejadian yang dialaminya itu.

"Yeah, menurutku juga begitu. Jadi kau sedang ada masalah apa?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Baekhyun "Uhm, aku takut kau menertawakanku" cicitnya kemudian. "Tenanglah aku takkan menertawakanmu" sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

 _Sialan!Fuck fuck fuck kenapa aku blushing terus gara – gara lelaki ini?Aku straight okay?_ Batinnya menggerutu.

Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya ingin bercerita tapi pesanan mereka datang dan menunggu pelayan itu pergi terlebih dahulu. "Lanjutkan, kita bercerita sambil makan" ungkap Chanyeol sambil memakan cheesecake miliknya. Baekhyun mulai bercerita sambil memakan cheesecakenya. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama hal yang menjadi permasalahan Baekhyun.

"HAHAHAHAHA" lihatlah, Chanyeol tertawa keras dan melupakan kesepakatan agar tidak menertawakannya "Uhm,maaf.Jadi kau itu straight tapi memimpikan lelaki?Tapi sungguh!Mimpimu sangat menarik" tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menceritakan jika lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol, mau di taruh dimana mukanya. "Jadi…siapa lelaki yang ada dalam mimpimu?" ucapnya menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Mati kau Byun! "I – itu tidak penting. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya" Baekhyun meminum milkshakenya dengan kasar "Apa itu aku?" ungkap Chanyeol.

 _Uhuk uhukk_

Baekhyun tersedak minumannya, dia memukul – mukul dadanya "Kau ini, makanya kalau minum itu perlahan" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Kata orang, jika kita membicarakan sesuatu saat sedang makan dan orang yang di ajak bicara terkejut itu artinya ucapannya benar" Chanyeol berkata dan membuat Baekhyun semakin malu dan merona. _Oh God!_ Sejak kapan kau merona karena namja Byun Baekhyun?

 _ **Drrtt drrrt**_

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi namja bertelinga peri itu langsung meraih ponselnya tapi sebelum mengangkatnya dia terlebih dahulu melihat nama yang menelponnya, ternyata itu ayahnya.

"Yeoboseyo ada apa ayah?"

 _"Kenapa kau kabur hah!? Kalau kau punya calon lain bilang pada ayah haish kau ini!"_

Ayahnya berteriak dari sana membuat Chanyeol reflex menjauhkan ponsel dari telingannya.

"Calon apa? Hei ayah jangan berteriak seperti perawan!"

 _"Itu Baekhyun tadi menghentikan pernikahanmu,dia pacarmu?Pantas saja dia kemarin mecarimu!Dasar bocah bodoh tidak bilang padaku!Hei berani mengatai ayahmu perawan lagi maka penismu habis kuberikan pada Toben!"_

"Ayah jahat sekali,hah?Calon apa dia straight Ayah jangan konyol" Chanyeol setengah berbisik di akhir kalimat.

 _"Ayah tidak menerima argument!Jangan menyela ayah tahu Baekhyun itu kekasihmu,dengar satu minggu lagi kunikahkan kalian, kalau besok kau tidak membawa Baekhyun ke rumah kukebiri kau"_

"Ayah kumohon jangan gila!"

 _"Kau yang gila!Ayah hampir mati karena kau meninggalkan altar dasar anak durhaka"_ canda ayahnya.

"Tapi ayah aku seri – "

 _"Ayah juga serius, Baekhyun mungkin juga dipaksa menikah dengan yeoja itu.Huh ayah tidak menyangka jika dokter cerewet itu akan jadi menantuku hahaha sudah ya ayah matikan"_

"Tapi Ayah! Haishh.. tua bangka ini malah dimatikan sih" Chanyeol mendengus sebal, ayahnya itu selalu terburu mengambil keputusan dengan seenaknya. Sebenarnya pernikahan Chanyeol hari ini juga karena ayahnya yang sangat ingin punya menantu dan kebetulan dia punya rekan dan main menjodohkannya dengan orang yang jelas tidak Chanyeol kenal sama sekali.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui, Chanyeol itu gay 100% gay sejak masuk sekolah dia tidak pernah tertarik kepada yeoja. Baginya mereka hanya orang – orang yang banyak omong dan hanya suka bersolek dengan memoleskan bedak dengan sangat tebal pada wajahnya. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Chanyeol sangat tidak tertarik pada yeoja, tapi dia punya sahabat yeoja ketika kecil hingga sekarang.

Chanyeol pernah menyukai seorang lelaki manis pada masa SMA hanya saja dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah masuk Universitas karena Chanyeol melanjutkannya ke Universitas di _U.S.A_ untuk jadi seorang Dokter bedah jantung. Jujur saja, Chanyeol itu dulu orangnya sangat pemalu, jangankan untuk menyapa lelaki itu memandang wajahnya dari dekat saja membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Ada apa Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang heran dengan gelagat Chanyeol yang gelisah sejak tadi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk untuk menghidupkan suasana.

' _Shit!Ayolah minta bantuan padanya,kalau tidak aku bisa di kebiri oleh Ayahku'_ Chanyeol membatin.

"Baekhyun" sahutnya kemudian membuat yang lebih mungil mendongakan kepalanya karena sedang fokus pada ponsel. "Hum?" tanyanya. Chanyeol gugup bukan main, walaupun dia hanya meminta tolong tapi oh ayolah Baekhyun itu lelaki straight apakah dia mau membantunya?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan "Boleh aku meminta tolong? Tapi kumohon jangan marah" pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. "M – hm, minta tolong apa?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali sambil menopangkan dagunya pada tangan dengan topangan siku.

"Pura – puralah jadi kekasihku, ayahku akan mengebiriku oh ya Tuhan ini memalukan!Tapi kumohon Baekhyun bantu aku"

Wajah Chanyeol begitu memelas, jika Baekhyun menolak dia jadi merasa bersalah karena pernikahan ini juga gagal karena dirinya yah mau bagaimana lagi jadi Baekhyun akhirnya menggangguk menyetujui. Seketika itu wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi berbinar dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Uh maaf,aku hanya terlalu senang. Tapi tenang saja aku yang akan merancang rencanannya" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena malu.

 **Future Husband**

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang besarnya, dia tidak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi saat membanyangkan wajah Chanyeol.

 _"Oh Ghost!_ Aku straight okay" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Baekhyun melupakan dirinya yang akan di periksa, ia segera meraih hoddie miliknya dan kunci mobilnya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit.

"Kau mau kemana nak?" Tanya Ibunya yang sedang terduduk menonton televisi. "Aku oh itu aku akan menjenguk Jieun" jawabnya mencari alasan yang cocok, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih dalam hari cuti karena dia meminta izin pada pihak rumah sakit untuk cuti selama seminggu karena penikahannya. Dan surat izin itu tidak dapat dia ubah atau Baekhyun memaksa kerjapun tidak ada gunanya karena masih dalam masa cuti. Jadi sekarang Baekhyun tidak terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan dirinya itu carrier atau justru bukan, dia sudah meminta bantuan Jongdae untuk mencari orang yang dapat memecahkan masalah rumitnya ini.Tapi disisi lain Baekhyun sangat ingin terlelap tidur dan bertemu Chanyeol di alam mimpinya dan tersenyum sangat lembut sambil memanggilnya ' _sweetie_ '.

Sejak Chanyeol masuk dalam kehidupannya namja bertelinga peri itu terus menghantui fikirannya. Sekarang bukanlah Jieun yang menguasai fikirannya,melainkan wajah tampan Chanyeol, tubuh kekar dan tinggi Chanyeol, senyum Chanyeol dan segalanya tentang Chanyeol.

"Haish!Kenapa Yoda itu tidak mau enyah dari fikiranku huh!?Apakah aku sekarang gay? Ahh masa bodo, toh dia juga tampan _(Dia tersenyum bodoh sambil membayangkan Chanyeol)_ Apasih yang kufikirkan haish!"

Baekhyun memukul stirnya karena bingung memikirkan orientasi seksualnya yang sekarang. Rasa cintanya kepada Jieun pun entah kenapa tiap hari kian memudar.

 _ **Drrrt drrtt**_

Sebuah telepon masuk dengan nama _'Alien Adudu'_ oh itu pasti Jongdae. Baekhyun memang sadis mengatai temannya sendiri alien berkepala kotak,tapi jika kalian ingin tahu Jongdae member uname kontak Baekhyun lebih parah yaitu _'Dokter Cebol'_ Jongdae sepertinya secara tidak langsung mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Aku tahu orang yang bisa memecahkan masalahmu Byun_ _Cebol!"_

"Sialan jangan memanggilku cebol! Aku tinggi seperti Sehun EXO. Siapa orangnya?"

 _"Kim Junmyeoon"_

"Apa? Baiklah, besok antar aku kerumahnya. Tapi kau tahu darimana dia bisa membantuku?"

 _"Begini, dia waktu itu ada dalam mimpimu kan?Aku mencoba mencari tahu Junmyeoon beberapa hari ini, dia seorang psikiater juga seorang paranormal_ "

"Kau kira aku dikejar setan apa hah!?"

 _"Haish!Maksudku bukan paranormal pengusir setan tapi ah semacam peramal atau mungkin dukun, ah tidak dia bukan dukun yang jelas dia pasti tahu permasalahanmu Baek, besok kau kuantar.Aku tutup teleponnya_ _Bye!"_

Baekhyun memukul stirnya karena bingung memikirkan orientasi seksualnya yang sekarang. Rasa cintanya kepada Jieun pun entah kenapa tiap hari kian memudar.

.

.

 **Future Husband**

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan miliknya, sekarang masih jam empat sore dan itu berarti Minseok masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum dokter bermata kucing itu istirahat.

Dia agak berlari dan berjalan melalui tangga karena liftnya penuh, ruangan Minseok untung saja berada di lantai 3 setidaknya itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama untuk tiba disana menggunakan tangga.

"Permisi, apakah Dokter Minseok ada di ruangannya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada salah satu perawat. "Oh Dokter Byun, iya dia ada di dalam sedang menunggu anda" ungkapnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke ruangan Minseok dan melihat dokter itu sedang membaca sebuah Koran dengan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun berada disana.

"Oh Baekhyun kau datang, ayo berbaring disana" tunjuk Minseok pada sebuah ranjang yang ada di ruangannya. Minseok lalu mulai memeriksa Baekhyun dengan teliti, oh mungkin belum kuberitahu. Selain dokter kandungan untuk wanita, Minseok juga bisa memeriksa para namja carrier untuk _check up_ dia sudah menangani beberapa kasus kelahiran _carrier_ banyak juga namja mungil dan cantik yang datang kesana untuk sekdar memeriksanya apakah dia _carrier_ atau bukan.

Yeah,umumnya para namja yang kesana itu para uke atau namja yang ingin jadi uke dan ingin mengetahui apakah dirinya carrier atau bukan. Minseok juga tidak mengerti dengan mereka, padahal namja _carrier_ itu sangat langka dan hanya akan ada pada namja tertentu saja sebenarnya.

"Baekhyun apa kau pernah merasakan sakit perut di bagian sini?" Tanya Minseok sambil menyentuh perut bagian bawah Baekhyun. "Pernah sih,tapi itu gara – gara aku menghabiskan ramyeon yang pedas" ujar Baekhyun mencoba mengingat.

Minseok terus memeriksa Baekhyun dengan berbagai alat diatas kulit perutnya, entah apa yang dilakukan namja bermata kucing itu karena Baekhyun tidak tahu.

 **Dua puluh menit kemudian…**

"Baekhyun, ini datanya menurut scan pemeriksaanku kau …..

 _To be continued…_

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **timsehunie** tuh ternyata Chanyeol malah ngejar baek wkwkwk

 **Narin.s** Haha iyakah?Jujur aja aku gak sempet nonton drama itu,ini uda lanjut

 **Ii'l Chanbyun** Chanyeolnya malah soakrab tuh wkwk, ini uda lanjut* **bow** *

 **SehunSapiens** wkwk masama!* **bow*** ini uda fast up!Btw makasi banyak reviewnya!

Chanbaek.asli ini uda up syg **/ketchup/**

 **ais.krim** haha makasih!Ini udah lanjut hehe **/ketawa garing/**

 **LyWoo** masa sih?Padahal aku kira cerita gini pasaran di ff cb walau aku sendiri gak pernah nemu yang macam gini wkwkwk.Ini uda next* **bow** *

Pasti kalian penasaran atau mungkin bertanya "Loh kok Chanbaeknya tiba – tiba saling kenal gitu?" nah, jadi mereka itu udah punya kayak feel yang seakan mereka tuh udah kenal lama. Chapter depan Insya Allah dijelasin.

Jadi, kita nggak tahu tuh gimana masa lalunya Chan ama Baek hehe. Ini juga kan genrenya fantasi, jadi kalo ada hal aneh itu mungkin bagian dari fantasinya haha walaupun kesannya jadi aneh/plak/

Kenapa aku fast up?Karena biar kalian gak kelamaan penasarannya wkwkwk.Juga ff ini palingan tinggal sekitar 6 chapter lagi. Dan aku bakal ganti dengan ff lain.

Aku juga berterimakasih kepada orang yang mau memfollow dan menfavorit cerita ini * **bow** * jujur aja pas pertama publish chapter satu aku takut banget gak bakalan ada yang tertarik sama cerita ini. Tapi ternyata ada hehe

Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis di ffn dan malah hiatus di wattpad banyak cerita yang terbengkalai disana haduh. Apa kau berhenti ya nulis di wattpad? **/diamuk readers wp/**

 **(Jika ada hal yang tidak kalian pahi di chapter ini tulia saja dikomentaer nanti aku jawab)**

Pokoknya cerita ini akan banyak kejutannya walaupun nantinya kalian gak terkejut tapi aku akan berusaha membuat cerita ini serumit mungkin hingga kalian tidak bisa menebaknya **/tawa setan/** _oke see you in next chapter!_

 **Mind To Review?**


	5. chapter 5

**~ Future Husband~**

 **Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **Author : lalayuliani**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support cast : Kim Jongdae,Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeoon,Soyou ( Park Soyou ), Lee Senghyun ( Park Seungri ),Jihyun ( Byun Jihyun ), Jung Yunho ( Byun Yunho ), Lee Jieun,etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol,Chenmin (Slight).**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Fantasy, Humor**

 **Warning! : Percintaan sesama jenis (Shonen-ai), YAOI,Boys Love,MPREG**

 **Sorry For Typo(s)**

 _Minseok terus memeriksa Baekhyun dengan berbagai alat diatas kulit perutnya, entah apa yang dilakukan namja bermata kucing itu karena Baekhyun tidak tahu._

 _ **Dua puluh menit kemudian…**_

 _"Baekhyun, ini datanya menurut scan pemeriksaanku kau ….._

.

.

 **Future Husband**

"Kau seorang _carrier"_ ungkap Minseok sambil melihat beberapa data hasil scan tadi, di semua data itu menunjukan jika Baekhyun memiliki rahim yang diperkirakan baru tumbuh beberapa hari itu.Baekhyun menatap Minseok tak percaya, jika dirinya memang benar seorang _carrier_ lalu kenapa orang tuannya merahasiakan itu darinya?

"Minseok, ini aneh kalau aku _carrier_ pasti orang tuaku akan memberitahuku, tahu begitu mereka pasti melarang pernikahan ini terjadi" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu melihat semua data dan hasil pengecekkan, ternyata dirinya memang mempunyai rahim. "Aku tahu mengapa orang tuamu tidak mengatakan kau _carrier_ , karena aku baru menangani kasus seperti ini" ujar Minseok sambil melepaskan kacamatannya.

Baekhyun segera menyimpan data itu "Maksudmu?" halisnya bergerak sebelah. "Begini, aku pernah menangani salah satu _carrier_ tapi rahimnya memang sudah tumbuh sejak ia kecil. Dia kesini hanya memastikan rahimnya baik – baik saja. Tapi rahim milikmu masih rentan dan umurnya baru beberapa hari" Minseok memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Minseok membuka lemari kecilnya sambil membawa beberapa kertas dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun "Apa ini?" melihat semua data itu dan membolak – baliknya.

"Itu adalah namja _carrier_ pertama yang datang kepadaku, namanya _Xi_ _Luhan_ dia selalu mengeluh pendarahan kecil dari miliknya sejak kecil. Dia curiga jika dirinya _carrier_ , dan setelah kuperiksa dia memang seorang _carrier_ dan rahimnya memang sudah tumbuh sejak ia kecil. Tapi dalam kasusmu berbeda, kau tidak pernah pendaharahan dari dalam punyamu kan?" Minseok melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Punyaku?" Baekhyun malah mengulang pertanyaan milik Minseok, sedangkan dokter itu memutar bola matanya "Maksudku penismu astaga" ungkapnya vulgar karena Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan punyamu.

Baekhyun menggeleng setelah itu "Itu yang membuatku bingung. Rahimmu tumbuh baru beberapa hari Baekhyun kuperkirakan rahim itu baru bermur sekitar 6 atau 7 hari" dan setelah itu Baekhyun melamun, awal mimpinya itu terjadi sekitar 6 hari entah 7 hari yang lalu dan sejak itu pula rahimnya terbentuk. Oke, Baekhyun mulai gila sekarang dan ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Rahim biasannya akan sempurna dan tidak rentan jika sudah berusia tiga bulan dan sudah mulai bisa dibuahi oleh sperma dari pasangan" Minseok kembali berjuar membuat Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan dirinya yang dimasuki oleh seorang namja. Ini mengerikan, bagaimana mungkin dia yang seharusnya memasuki malah harus dimasuki.

Baekhyun semakin bingung menghadapi situasi seperti ini sekarang "Hey, apakah seorang _carrier_ seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Minseok menghela nafas "Baekhyun semua _carrier_ itu submisif dan tidak ada _carrier_ yang menikah dengan wanita" jelasnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut, kalau begini mau tidak mau dia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jieun.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya lalu kembali mendongak dan menatap Minseok "Baiklah, terimakasih _Hyung"_ Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang kacau. "Huh, kurasa aku harus pulang dan butuh tidur" keluhnya.

 **Future Husband**

Baekhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar Chanyeol dia langsung terbangun dan tersenyum lalu melompat – lompat diatas ranjang besar itu. Itu artinya dia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang manis dan romantis oh sepertinya Baekhyun sudah gila.

"Hei kau sedang apa melompat – lompat _sweetie?"_ Chanyeol datang dari pintu sambil membawa segelas jus strawberry ditangannya "Oh Chanyeol?" Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan dimple miliknya.

"Kau kenapa hm? Ini jus strawberry untukmu" ungkap Chanyeol kemudian membuat Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu. Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar tentu saja menerima jus kesukaannya itu.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil meminum jusnya dengan Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya yang sesekali mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Sungguh, jika mimpinya semanis ini Baekhyun rela tidur selama 23 jam seperti koala. "Omong – omong kenapa kau terlihat bahagia?" Baekhyun mendongak kemudian "Itu karena kau ada di sisiku" yang lebih mungil berucap sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya yang hampir hilang ditelan senyuman.

Chanyeol meraih gelas yang dipegang Baekhyun lalu menyimpannya di nakas dan menggangkat Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya diranjang. Chanyeol kemudian tidur disampingnya dan menepuk sebelah pundaknya agar Baekhyun bersandar disana. "Kau selalu terlihat cantik, Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol mengelus pipi tembam itu lalu mengarahkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun menikmatinya, jujur saja ciuman ini terasa begitu nyata dan Baekhyun beru merasakan rasanya sebuah ciuman. Terasa manis dan juga membuat perutnya dipenuhi jutaan kupu – kupu. Selama berpacaran dengan Jieun pun Baekhyun tdak pernah ciuman jangankan ciuman sekedar mengecup bibir Jieun saja Baekhyun tidak pernah.

Mereka begitu larut dalam ciuman membuat Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol sedangkan yang lebih tinggi meraih pinggang dan tengkuk Baekhyun agar lebih rapat dengannya.

 **Future Husband**

"ARGHH AKU BASAH!!" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur dengan celana yang luar biasa basah dengan sperma. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak basah jika bermimpi melakukan ciuman panas dengan Chanyeol. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana lidah Chanyeol membelit lidah miliknya.

"Grrh sialan kenapa harus di mimpi?Ah aku sudah gila!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu meraih handuk untuk mandi. Tapi sebaiknya Baekhyun tidak mandi karena ini masih pukul tiga dini hari, tapi dia tidak peduli dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

 **Future Husband**

Pagi ini Baekhyun akan pergi bersama Jongdae ke kediaman milik Suho, dan entah kerasukan setan apa Jongdae datang lebih awal ke rumahnya dengan keadaan rapih. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Jongdae sangat pintar mendapat data orang – orang, itu karena dirinya _hacker_ yang cukup handal.Jadi mencari data orang – orang tentu hal yang mudah baginya.

"Apa kau yakin Suho hyung yang bisa membantuku?"

Jongdae melirik kearah Baekhyun sambil meminum _orange juice_ yang tadi di suguhkan oleh Jihyun. "Ya aku yakin, kita coba saja dulu. Dia punya orang yang bisa membantumu" dia menyimpan gelas itu lalu menarik lengan kemejanya hingga siku dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk berangkat. "Orang?Tapi Jongdae, kurasa kita harus cepat karena nanti malam aku ada acara" ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

Jongdae menautkan kedua alisnya "Iya,dia punya seseorang yang bisa membantumu dan Kenapa kau merona seperti itu?" Baekhyun menggeleng membuat Jongdae mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Tatapan Jongdae masih fokus terhadap jalanan "Baek, kau kenapa senyum seperti orang gila?Aku mulai takut padamu" dia memperlihatkan wajah ketakutan. "MANA ADA!" Baekhyun menyahut kemudian dengan pipi yang masih merah, itu karena sedari tadi dia sedang bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol.

Jongdae tertawa geli "Kau seperti seorang uke yang sedang jatuh cinta" tawannya masih belum selesai karena menurut Jongdae ini moment langka yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu "Aku _straight"_ Baekhyun member death glare pada Jongdae.

"Cih mana ada _straight_ yang salah tingkah karena namja, coba kulihat ada apa di ponselmu?" Tanya Jongdae masih tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Tidak ada!" sungut Baekhyun tapi dengan cekatan Jongdae meraih ponsel itu dan melihat pesan masuk dari uname bernama Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHAHA Baekhyunee sedang jatuh cinta" ucapnya sambil memukul – mukul alat kemudi membuat Baekhyun sebal.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah ejekan dari Jongdae yang bertubi – tubi membuat Baekhyun menyumpal telingannya dengan headset karena suara Jongdae yang mengganggu pendengarannya.Jika sudah tahu aib atau rahasia Baekhyun, Jongdae selalu mengejeknya tanpa henti.

Baekhyun tertidur karena putaran lagu yang di dengarnya dengan mulut terbuka, dan dengan jailnya Jongdae meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mengambil foto Baekhyun yang sedang tidur. Pasti tidak lama lagi foto itu akan menyebar dengan caption _'Baekhyun tertidur seperti landak'_ walaupun Jongdae tidak tahu bagaimana landak tidur.

 **Future Husband**

"Heh tukang tidur!Kita sudah sampai"

Suho ternyata ada di rumahnya karena sedang berlibur di rumah untuk sementara dan mengabaikan kerjaannya yang menumpuk. Jadi Baekhyun sangat beruntung karena Suho si penggila kerja itu ada di rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna biru langit di ruang tamu Suho duduk di sebuah single sofa dan tersenyum kearah Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Dia meminum teh miliknya sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Jadi Baekhyun-ah ada apa?"

"Aku sering bermimpi aneh dan aku – "

 _"Future dreams?"_ sahut Suho dan Baekhyun tercekat.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun Suho terkekeh "Aku juga pernah mengalaminya dan yaa mimpi itu memang sebagian masa depanku" jawabnya sambiil mengdikan bahu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan meminum teh yang ada di sana dan meletakannya kembali setelah kerongkongannya basah kembali "Aku harus bagaimana _Hyung?_ Aku mohon bantu aku" ucapnya memelas sambil meraih kedua tangan Suho.

Jongdae pun ikut menunjukan wajah menyedihkan walau itu malah terlihat menyebalkan "Bukan aku yang bisa mengatasinya, tapi suamiku" Suho berdiri membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Apa tadi katanya?Suami?Apa Suho itu gay selama ini?

"Dia juga pernah masuk ke dalam mimpiku, aku dulu sepertimu Baekhyun-ah dan suamiku Yifan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.Ayo ikut aku" ajak Suho kemudian.

Mereka berdua mengekori Suho yang berjalan keatas dan memasuki satu ruangan yang sangat indah. Itu adalah sebuah taman yang indah "Yifan-ah ada yang ingin meminta bantuanmu" teriak Suho pada seorang lelaki yang sedang bersandar pada kursi sambil menikmati matahari pagi.

Orang yang di panggil segera bangkit dan menghampiri mereka dan menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang tampan "Jadi siapa yang ingin aku bantu?" Tanya Yifan dan Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya seperti anak sekolah dasar. Yifan terkekeh lalu melambaikan tangannya agar Baekhyun duduk di hadapannya.

Sementara Suho pergi membawa sesuatu dan datang kembali sambil membawa sebuah buku usang yang penuh debu dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan. "Baekhyun, kau tahu ini buku apa?" Yifan berujar dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini adalah buku orang – orang keturunan _potteris_ juga keturunan yang lain" Baekhyun mengrenyit _"Potteris_ itu orang – orang yang memiliki kelebihan, yaitu dapat mengetahui masa depan lewat mimpi" jelas Yifan seakan tahu hal apa yang akan ditanyakan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Yifan menyerahkan buku itu kepada Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu dengan saksama melihat nama – nama disana.Dan tepat pada keturunan nomor 614 ada nama dirinya. "Hyung disini ada namaku" Baekhyun menunjuk namanya dengan telunjuk cantiknya.

"Nah, berarti kau memang murni keturunan _potteris_ dan biasanya seorang lelaki yang keturunan itu dia seorang _carrier_ seperti Suho hanya saja mereka akan punya rahim setelah mimpi itu datang" ujar Yifan kemudian. Jongdae memasang wajah terkejutnya sedari tadi ternyata hal aneh seperti ini terjadi di dunia ini. Kini semuanya masuk akal bagi Baekhyun tentang dirinya yang baru beberapa hari memiliki rahim.

Baekhyun membuka lembar demi lembar dan disana beda lagi ada orang dengan sebuah keturunan bernama _Hagwirds_. Baekhyun meneliti beberapa nama keturunan _Hagwirds_ dan disana terdapat nama Park Chanyeol di nomor 614 nomor yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan nama itu pada Yifan _"Hyung,_ disini ada nama orang yang sering masuk kedalam mimpiku juga nomor keturunanya sama denganku _(Menunjuk nama Chanyeol)._ Memangnya orang keturunan _Hagwirds_ itu apa kemampuannya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya. "Mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi hari esok lewat mimpinya, tapi mimpi itu hanya terjadi setiap hari Senin, Rabu, Jumat, dan Minggu berbeda dengan Potteris yang mengalami mimpi bersambung setiap ia tidur".

Jika begitu, waktu itu Chanyeol memang berkata benar dia bermimpi pada saat Jumat malam menuju hari sabtu dan itu artinya malam itu Chanyeol memimpikan hari esok tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada pernikahannya "Tapi orang _Hagwirds_ hanya akan mengingat hal yang terjadi bukan orang yang ada dalam mimpi. _Hagwirds_ dan _Potteris_ itu bertolak belakang, jadi jika ada _Hagwirds_ yang menikahi _Potteris_ maka mereka akan selalu bahagia" Yifan berbicara dengan yakin soal perkataan yang ia sampaikan.

"Juga Baekhyun, apa kau tahu? Setiap nomor keturunan yang sama maka mereka berjodoh. Kau lihat ini di nomor 601 _(Keturunan Potteris)_ dan lihat nomor 601 yang ini _(Keturunan Hagwirds)"_

Baekhyun langsung terkesiap melihatnya "Itu namamu dan Suho hyung?" Yifan mengangguk kemudian, berarti jika begitu apakah benar Baekhyun juga akan berjodoh dengan Chanyeol? "Tapi kau harus hati – hati justru pasangan ini akan mendapat suatu masalah yang cukup rumit, dan itu bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan kalian" ujar Yifan membuat Baekhyun takut "Tenang saja, jika kau selalu percaya pada pasanganmu maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi" lanjutnya.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa agar mimpinya berhenti? Dan _hyung_ tanganmu kenapa?"

"Masa depanmu tercapai, maksudku Chanyeol mencintaimu dan rela memberikan seluruh hatinya untukmu maka pada saat itulah mimpi tentang suami masa depanmu akan berhenti karena sudah terwujud juga aku ingatkan dalam mimpi itu jangan sampai kalian bercinta karena harapan dalam mimpimu akan hancur, ah tanganku hanya tergores pisau"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, sungguh ini cukup rumit dan menguras habis otak Baekhyun. Untung saja semalam Baekhyuj hanya bermimpi berciuman panas saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta jika dia sendiri tidak tahu apa orientasi seksualnya saat ini. Baekhyun mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada FanHo lalu beranjak pulang darisana. Yifan menyerahkan buku itu pada Baekhyun "Kau akan lebih membutuhkannya, suatu hari" Baekhyun tersenyum dan meraih buku itu.

"Jongdae, ini rumit apalagi Minseok mengatakan jika aku _carrier"_

"Kau sudah memeriksannya?" sahut Jongdae.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian membuat Jongdae ikut menghela nafas. Dia masih berfikir tentang Jieun, jika dirinya membatalkan pernikahan ini mungkin Tuan dan Nyonya Lee akan mengomentari dirinya dan mengatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih yang tidak bertenggung jawab karena meninggalkan Jieun dalam keadaan koma.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya dan menyuruh Jongdae untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Jieun itu saja.

 **Future Husband**

Namun sekarang malah semakin rumit, pasalnya sesaat Baekhyun sampai di rumah sakit Jieun sudah sadarkan diri dan mencari dirinya sejak tadi.Lalu apa sekarang?Dia harus memberikan alasan apa nanti malam ketika ia akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi Baekhyun dengan cerobohnya meletakkan data pemeriksaan kemarin tergeletak di depan televisi di kamarnya.

Bagaimana jika ibunya masuk dan melihat hasil pemeriksaan yang menyatakan Baekhyun mempunyai rahim? Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa hidupnya semakin rumit sekarang.Seharusnya dia tersenyum bahagia dan langsung berlari untuk memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah sadar. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanya berjalan santai sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengusak rambut Jieun.

Seluruh hatinya telah dimiliki Chanyeol sejak namja itu terakhir kali masuk ke dalam mimpi konyolnya.

 _"Oppa_ , maaf gara – gara aku pernikahan kita tertunda uh aku sangat sedih ini tertunda" lirih Jieun sambil tersenyum masam.

Baekhyun mencoba tersebyum _"Gwenchanaa_ , Jieun-ah nanti malam aku ada acara kau tidak apa kutinggal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Memangnya _Oppa_ mau kemana?"

"Uhm itu, konferensi bersama dokter – dokter" dusta Baekhyun dan Jieun mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai tanda mangiyakan.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari orang yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya gundah.

 **From : Chanyeoli**

 **Baekhyun-ah, kau nanti malam bisa kan ke rumahku?Tenang saja aku yang akan menjemputmu! Ayahku memang keras kepala maaf sudah membuatmu repot**

 **To : Chanyeoli**

 **Tentu bisa:)Baiklah terimakasih!Aku menunggumu hihi.Jika itu merepotkan maka aku tidak mungkin ingin membantumu Chanyeolli.**

Apa katanya?Chanyeolli?Kkkkk~

 **from : Chanyeoli**

 **Chanyeoli?Hm,itu akan jadi panggilan favoritku!Omong – omong kau sedang apa?**

 **To : Chanyeoli**

 **Benarkah?~~ Aku sedang di rumah sakit Jieun sudah sadar.**

 **From : Chanyeoli**

 **Kalau begitu aku mengganggumu?**

 **To : Chanyeoli**

 **Tentu saja tidak Chanyeol, justru aku senang bertukar pesan denganmu hehe.**

 **From : Chanyeoli**

 **Benarkah begitu,Baekhyunie?Kau sangat imut!**

Pipi Baekhyun memerah melihat pesan itu, oh Chanyeol memang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya bertalu – talu.Katakan saja jika Baekhyun sekarang kurang ajar karena berkirim pesan dengan orang lain di hadapan kekasihnya.

 **To : Chanyeoli**

 **Terimakasih aku memang imut:P**

 **From : Chanyeoli**

 **Dan aku tampan iyakan?:P:'3**

 **To : Chanyeoli**

 **Pede sekali kau! Aku lebih tampan:P**

 **From : Chanyeoli**

 **Kufikir kau butuh kaca Kkkk~**

 **To : Chanyeoli**

 **Heish untuk apa?Dan kenapa tertawa seperti itu?**

Baekhyun membalasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.Sementara Jieun bingung melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum setiap mandapat balasan pesan itu.

 **From : Chanyeoli**

 **Karena kau itu cantik!Jarimu juga lentik,bibirmu tipis kau sangat cantik!Aku saja tadi hampir mengira yang menghentikan pernikahanku seorang yeoja kekekeke~**

 **To : Chanyeoli**

 **Ugh,kau menyebalkan!Aku tampan seperti Zayn Malik.**

 _"Oppa_ kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Tanya Jieun kemudian yang sangat penasaran pada kekasihnya yang terus tersenyum tidak jelas sejak tadi.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jieun lalu menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana miliknya "Temanku, dia terus membuat lelucon dia sangat lucu" kekeh Baekhyun.Dan tak sadarkah jika sekarang Jieun sedang cemburu padanya?Baekhyun memang tidak peka kkk~

Jieun langsung merengut dan Baekhyun tahu jika Jieun seperti itu dia sedang cemburu dan Baekhyun tidak peduli dan memilih melanjutkan bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak lama kemudian terdengar isakan dari yeoja mungil tersebut membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Jieun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Jieun melirik tajam kearah Baekhyun "Kau berubah , kau punya orang lain?Apa orang yang bertukar pesan denganmu itu pacar barumu kan? Jika kau dengan orang lain aku gagal membangun rumah tangga denganmu" Jieun menuding kepada Baekhyun. Untungnya sekarang pujaan hati Baekhyun adalah seorang namja jadi Jieun tidak akan curiga.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan pesan itu "Lihat,ini temanku Chanyeol dia seorang namja Jieun-ah aku tidak punya kekasih" _(Tapi aku punya pujaan hati)_ lanjutnya.Jieun pun mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan itu tidak bereaksi apapun. Jika dulu jantung Baekhyun akan berdegup kencang maka sekarang reaksi itu tidak ada sedikitpun.

Dan namja mungil itu menyimpulkan jika dirinya memang sudah gay sekarang.

 **Future Husband**

Dan sekarang di sisnilah Baekhyun,dia berada di kediaman Park semua keluarga Park berada disana.Baekhyun gugup sedari tadi sementara Yoora tidak berhenti tersenyum jahil sedari tadi.

"Jadi kalian sudah berapa lama pacaran?"

"4/5 bulan" jawaban keduanya berbeda membuat Tuan Park menautkan alisnya.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan dengan ayahnya,oh ayolah dia sedang berdusta sekarang mana mungkin dia tidak gugup di hadapkan dengan orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya yang menyebalkan bersama kakak iparnya yang selalu menggodanya dan mengejeknya soal kekasih.

"Ehm kami sudah 5 bulan berpacaran" sahut Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang telah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tuan Park tersenyum "Aku senang kau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun!Dia adalah penyayang anak bukan begitu Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sabagai jawaban. Karena untuk menjawab saja dia tidak sanggup.

"Apakah kau namja tulen atau seorang _carrier?_ Sesungguhnya kemarin Eomma agak sedikit tidak setuju karena Chanyeol di akan nikahkan oleh si bodoh ini _(melirik tuan Park)_ dengan namja tulen" Nyonya Park tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin gugup, kenapa harus ada pertanyaan bertubi – tubi ini astaga "Uh iya aku seorang _carrier"_ lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

 **PFRRTT**

Chanyeol menyemburkan jus yang sedang di minumnya, tentu saja dia terkejut.Baekhyun mengatakan jika dirinya seorang _carrier_ lalu kenapa dia akan menikah dengan gadis itu? Chanyeol semakin tidak rela saja jika Baekhyun akan menikah dengan gadis itu. Eh?

"Kau kenapa?Kau tidak tahu Baekhyun _carrier?_ Bagaimana mungkin kalian kan su –"

Chanyeol gelagapan namun Baekhyun segera menjawabnya dengan cepat "Begini, aku selama beberapa hari mengalami hal yah aku juga tidak tahu, dan kemarin aku memeriksanya ke Dokter karena aku fikir aku mengalami sesuatu, dan dokter itu bilang jika di perutku tumbuh rahim yang baru berusia seminggu dan aku fikir ini sangat aneh" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Lalu pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang yeoja dengan senyum berbinarnya.

"Annyeong!"

Itu Jung Yoo Jin.

 **TBC**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **timsehunie** baek bisa hamil yeay! Iya hehe, sebenernya aku udah berusaha kasih penggalan di setiap pergantian hari/jam.Tapi penggalannya hilang, kenapa ya?

 **Narin.s** Baekhyun carrier,yeay!

 **ssuhoshnet** nah, gimana coba?Apalagi sekarang Jieun udah sadar.Makasi:'3

 **SehunSapiens** Haha aku juga ngakak sendiri pas bagian Ceye nelpon ayahnya.Masamaa:'3 Ugh sama Japan fanmeet panen moment Chanbaek.Apalagi pas Chanyeol bersimpuh gara – gara dia satu tim sama Baekhyun.

 **candrikado** pokoknya kalo dalem mimpi pasti scene awalnya Baeknya mau tidur dan dia ngedapetin dirinya tiba – tiba di rumah Ceye

 **metroxylon** haha aku sendiri juga bingung ***lol***

Btw, aku kobam banget sama moment Cb di Japan fanmeet itu huhu mereka manis banget.Chanyeol pengen banget satu tim sama Baekhyun sampe – sampe nyuruh Baekhyun pilih warna yang sama biar satu tim. Dan aku masih inget waktu Baek ngomong gini..

BBH : Chanyeol sangat ingin satu tim denganku..

Terus Ceye ngomong..

PCY : Apabila aku satu tim dengan Baekhyun, jika aku kalah maka itu tidak akan memperburuk suasana hatiku

Ah pokoknya banyak banget moment yang bikin kobam, dan yang paling aku greget itu pas Chanyeol meluk Jongdae sama D.O sial sial sial Baekhyunnya malah ditengah jadi kehalang sama duo mungil itu huhu.

Dan yeay!Kita sudah sampai pada chapter tiga!Hayoh gimana tuh Jieun udah sadar dari komanya. Dan mianhe mungkin aku akan menjelaskan tentang Chanbaek itu di chapter depan jadi mungkin akan ada sedikit flashback.

Kenapa aku pilih KrisHo bukan Sulay aja? Entahlah aku malah kefikiran sama Kris aja.

Aku mau minta solusi dong, aku itu udah nulis work ini dengan cukup beres tapi pas aku update jadi sangat kacau astaga.Aku udah kasih penggalan dan jarak di setiap pergantian waktu tapi semua titik penggalan itu hilang,hiks/nangis dipojokan/.

Baekhyun udah cinta tuh sama Chanyeol wkwkwk. Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini?Maafkan aku karena ceritanya semakin absurd.

Untuk nama Potteris dan Hagwirds aku ngaco sumpah, kata Potteris aku ambil dari nama Harry Potter dan buat Hagwirds aku ambil dari nama _Hagrid_.Tau kan Hagrid? Iya Hagrid kalo gak salah, yang badannya besar di film Harry Potter wkwkwk.

Dan siapa kira – kira Jung Yoo Jin? Dia siapanya keluarga Park hayoo yang bener nebaknya aku kasih apa yaa…?

Kalian kenal kan sama Jung Yoo Jin?.Konflik entah dimulai chapter besok atau chapter selanjutnya lagi hehe.Eh emang bakal ada konflik?

 **Mind To Review?**


	6. chapter 6

**~ Future Husband~**

Chanbaek Fanfiction

 **Author**

lalayuliani

 **Cast**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast**

Kim Jongdae,Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeoon,Soyou ( Park Soyou ), Lee Senghyun ( Park Seungri ),Jihyun ( Byun Jihyun ), Jung Yunho ( Byun Yunho ), Lee Jieun,etc.

 **Pairing**

Chanbaek/Baekyeol,Chenmin (Slight).

 **Rate**

T

 **Genre**

Romance, Fluffy, Fantasy, Humor

 **Warning!**

Percintaan sesama jenis (Shonen-ai), YAOI,Boys Love,MPREG

ㅡ

Sorry For Typo(s)

-

ㅡ

 **A/** **N** aku ubah ratenya jadi M karena banyak umpatan di ff ini.

-

 _"Annyeong!"_

 _Itu Jung Yoo Jin._

ㅡ

 **Future Husband**

ㅡ

Gadis itu menghampiri keluarga Park yang sedang berkumpul dan memberi salam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Park.Dia lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan merangkulnya, tunggu? Merangkulnya.Entahlah itu membuat Baekhyun berdecak sebal melihat pipi Chanyeol yang ditarik – tarik oleh gadis itu.

"Hentikan _Noona"_ rengek Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak salah dengar kan?Tadi Chanyeol merengek kepada gadis itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menendang gadis itu keluar dari rumah.

Yoora yang menyadari Baekhyun merasa sebal dengan pemandangan itu pun segera berdehem.Jung Yoo Jin adalah sahabat Chanyeol sejak kecil dan Chanyeol sudah menganggap Yoojin sebagai kakaknya sendiri tapi Yoojin sendiri?Entahlah mungkin dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin pamit,karena besok pagi aku akan pergi ke Kanada.Chanyeol-a, aku pasti merindukanmu!Dan malam ini aku akan menginap" ucapnya dengan senyum cantik sambil mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang sedikit risih jika Yoojin melakukan hal seperti itu, dia langsung saja tersenyum sebagai balasan dari perkataan Yoojin. "Sayang apa kau akan menginap?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian kepada Baekhyun yang kelihatannya merasa di abaikan.

Namja mungil itu dengan cepat menoleh lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku.ingin.menginap" tekannya sambil melirik sinis kearah Yoojin.Chanyeol terkekeh, tidakkah Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis saat merajuk seperti itu? Sedangkan Yoojin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, sebenarnya bocah itu siapanya Chanyeol.

"Oh Yoojin _Noona_ , kenalkan ini kekasihku maksudku calon suami mungilku.Byun Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ini Jung Yoojin dia teman kecilku tapi sudah kuanggap Kakakku sendiri"

Mereka pun bersalaman, tapi dengan sengaja mengeratkan tangan yang saling menggenggam untuk berkenalan itu membuat Yoojin sedikit meringis karena tangannya dicengkram terlalu kuat.Sedangkan Baekhyun, oh tentu saja dia sedari tadi sudah tertawa setan.

Baekhyun lalu bangun dan menarik Chanyeol, Tuan dan Nyonya Park terkikik melihatnya.Kalian lihat Baekhyun begitu posesif kkkkk~

Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun tapi toh dia senang karena bisa terus – terusan dekat dengan namja yang selama 6tahun ini dia tunggu.Chanyeol sangat ingat dan tahu betul jika orang yang dihadapannya adalah Byun Baekhyun yang dahulu pernah satu sekolah dengan dirinya.

Dia hanya pura – pura tidak mengenal Baekhyun agar mereka lebih dekat dahulu dan memastikan jika itu Byun Baekhyun yang ia cari selama ini, saat SHS Chanyeol pernah sekali ingin menyapa Baekhyun.Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidung karena Baekhyun sedang mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti.Dan kebetulan dirinya saat itu hanya memakai celana saja.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Chanyeol. "Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu Chanyeol?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya itu terlihat sangat imut

"Ti – tidak!Aku salah bicara, ya salah bicara" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Uhm,mau mendengar masa laluku?" sahut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **6 tahun yang lalu..**_

 _Exo Senior High School University, tak ada yang special dari sekolah ini menurut orang – orang.Tapi Chanyeol selalu tersenyum saat dia pergi ke sekolah, bukan karena ingin membaca buku di perpustakaan atau bermain basket bersama anak basket yang memiliki banyak fans dari kalangan yeoja atau justru melihat bokong – bokong pemandu sorak di lapangan._

 _Tetapi, dia akan senang saat pelajaran biologi di laboratorium karena disana dia akan melihat seorang namja mungil yang berdiri di meja praktek nomor 3 sementara dirinya berada di meja praktek nomor 2. Dia selalu ingin melihat saat bibir tipis itu tersenyum walaupun bukan dirinya alasan namja mungil itu tersenyum._

 _Hari ini Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju kantin, dia terus bersenandung dan tidak memperhatikan jalanan sampai seseorang menabrak dirinya dan menginjak kakinya._

 _"Jeosonghamnida" ungkapnya sambil menunduk beberapa kali, itu Baekhyun – namja mungil yang Chanyeol sukai – bukannya mengiyakan permintaan maaf itu Chanyeol malah berlari membuat Baekhyun bingung dan mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli, toh dia sudah meminta maaf._

 _"Kau ini bodoh sekali!Mengapa tadi kau tidak berpura – pura sakit kaki lalu menyuruhnya membawamu ke UKS" cibir Zelo sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea miliknya._

 _Chanyeol merengutkan wajahnya kesal "Aku tahu,tapi aku sangat malu sialan" gerutunya.Dia meminum soda kalengnya hingga habis dalam satu tegukan._

 _"Dasar bodoh!Cobalah, katanya dia straight dan mengincar adik kelasnya" Zelo menyeringai membuat Chanyeol makin tertunduk lesu. Padahal Zelo ingin Chanyeol menghilangkan rasa gengsi sialannya itu dan mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya._

 _"Jika dia straight dan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, bisa – bisa wajahku babak belur"_

 _Setelah lontaran perkataan itu datang Zelo tertawa terbahak sampai dirinya tersedak Bubble Tea. Walaupun mungil , Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun beberapa kali mengikuti lomba hapkido hingga tingkat nasional._

 _ㅡ_

 **Future** **Husband**

 **ㅡ**

 _Chanyeol memang bisa di bilang lelaki kuno dengan menggunakan kacamata bulat bertengger di batang hidung.Baju sekolah yang selalu rapih dan dimasukan ke dalam celana, banyak orang mengira jika Chanyeol itu cupu dan Nerd.Padahal sebenarnya dia adalah siswa yang tampan juga multitalent._

 _Dia hanya mengubah penampilannya agar yeoja – yeoja gila tidak mengejarnya seperti di sekolahnya yang dulu._

 _Tapi walaupun begitu, dia sangat sangat pemalu jika di hadapkan dengan orang yang dia sukai seperti Baekhyun.Setiap harinya dia hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun dari jauh atau menaruh coklat di loker milik Baekhyun._

 _"Kudengar Baekhyun sangat menyukai strawberry" Zelo berseru "Eh tapi, kukira kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu" lanjut Zelo._

 _"Yeojachingu apanya?Aku.gay"_

 _"Itu yang sering mengantarmu" Zelo memakan hamburgernya kembali dengan suapan yang besar membuat mulutnya penuh._

 _Chanyeol merotasikan matanya dan berdecak "Oh ayolah,dia hanya sahabatku sekaligus kakakku.Aku tidak pernah menyukai yeoja sekalipun ukuran bra nya 45B" Chanyeol meminum jus pisang miliknya._

 _"Katanya kau tidak suka yeoja lalu kenapa kau mengetahui ukuran bra?" sungut Zelo "Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar kakak ipar berbicara dan menyuruh Noona-ku membesarkan dadanya dan dia sudah menyiapkan bra ukuran tersebut" Chanyeol berkata dengan santainya membuat Zelo melongo._

 _Sejak penuturan Zelo, Chanyeol selalu memberi Baekhyun buah strawberry atau hal lainnya yang berkaitan dengan strawberry.Hingga setiap Baekhyun membuka loker dan Chanyeol mengintipnya namja mungil itu tersenyum dan memekik karena mendapat hal seperti itu setiap hari.Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum senang dari balik dinding, jika Baekhyun senang maka dia pun begitu._

 _Chanyeol senang karena Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun membuang hadiah pemberiannya.Tapi dia juga sedih karena Baekhyun tidak tahu keberadaannya dan mungkin hanya mengenal namanya saja.Bahkan mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa sekalipun._

 _ㅡ_

 _-_

 _ㅡ_

 _Hari kelulusan Exo SHS…_

 _Pada hari ini, hari dimana semua siswa akan merayakan kelulusan mereka.Semua siswi memakai dress yang sangat cantik tapi itu sama sekali tidak menarik hati Chanyeol.Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah seorang namja mungil yang memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam juga kemeja berwarna biru cerah._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tampak sedang asik berbicara dengan seorang yeoja.Chanyeol tertunduk lalu tersenyum pahit, mungkin itu kekasih Baekhyun,tapi Chanyeol sangat yakin jika Baekhyun adalah takdirnya.Chanyeol akan menunggu berapa lama pun itu._

 _"Hei, ayo ke pesta kau sendirian terus?" itu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu berbicara kepadanya._

 _"Uh,ya ayo" Chanyeol berkata dengan gugup.Itu awal dimana dirinya berbicara dengan Baekhyun juga akhir dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun karena dia akan melanjutkan pembelajarannya di luar negeri._

 **Flashback off**

Baekhyun mematung mendengar cerita itu, jadi dulu orang yang selalu memberinya hadiah adalah Chanyeol?Orang yang selalu diam – diam melihatnya dari kejauhan dan orang yang selalu aneh saat bersikap di depan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol.

"Jadi i – itu kau? _Hiks!_ Aku kira itu siapa aku sangat ingin berterimakasih kepadanya.Kau tahu?Aku tidak pernah di perlakukan seistimewa itu bahkan oleh orang yang aku cintai.Maafkan aku!Aku tidak tahu jika itu kau. Kau dulu memakai kacamata dan rambutmu tampak rapih" isaknya sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tinggi pun membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan tertawa sambil memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Oh ini sangat konyol" ungkapnya masih dengan tawa dan air mata. Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh untuk mengabaikan orang pengirim hadiah itu, dia selalu mencarinya tapi selalu gagal.

"Kau tahu?Orang yang sering masuk ke dalam mimpi itu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun "Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil merautkan wajah bingung. "Kau Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi Chanyeol aku menyukaimu ani tapi mencintaimu"

Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sangat erat lalu mendorong badan Baekhyun pelan dan mengecup bibir mungil itu.Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini, dan fikiranya tentang Baekhyun adalah takdirnya itu bukanlah omong kosong dirinya, tapi justru adalah kebenaran.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu _sweetie"_ dan mimpinya perlahan menjadi kenyataan. Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan wajah merona, dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi jika seluruh hatinya sudah milik Chanyeol bukan orang lain. Biarkanlah mereka berbagi suka dahulu dan melupakan masalah yang akan datang.

"Kajja kita tidur" ajak Chanyeol dan membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dan menyelimutinya.Dia mengecup dahulu pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum ikut terlelap ke alam mimpi.

ㅡ

 **Future Husband**

ㅡ

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela.Yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah damai Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur, dia tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Chanyeol.Tangannya kemudian ditahan oleh tangan besar Chanyeol dan namja tinggi itu tersenyum sambil menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya.

 _"Morning kiss?"_

 _Chup!_

Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dengan pipi merona hebat dan jantung yang sangat berdegup kencang.Dan dia ingat pada sesuatu, mimpinya telah hilang itu berarti Chanyeol mencintainya dengan tulus. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memegang dada kirinya. Ini pertama kalinya dadanya bergemuruh karena seorang namja.

Dia sebenarnya takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol, tapi setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah menunggu Baekhyun selama 6 tahun maka ia memberanikan diri untuk jujur saja.Toh daripada jika nanti ia menolak dan Chanyeol menjauhinya, Baekhyun sebenarnya masih khawatir dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Yifan.

Tentang dirinya akan mendapat suatu masalah tapi setiap hubungan selalu ada rintangan bukan?

ㅡ

 **Future Husband**

 **ㅡ**

Baekhyun tengah berada di dapur, ia sedang membantu Soyou memasak sekaligus belajar pada ibu mertuanya.Namun yang membuat ia sebal adalah Yoojin yang masih berada di kediaman Park.Dari tatapan matanya saja Baekhyun sudah tahu jika Yoojin tidak menyukainya dan dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengutuk tentang persahabatan yang berakhir dengan rasa cinta, oh ayolah itu sangat menyebalkan dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidak suka dengan ungkapan 'Sahabat Jadi Cinta'. Untung saja si Dobbi itu bukanlah laki – laki yang gampang peka dan mengingat dia sudah menunggu Baekhyun selama 6 tahun bukankah sudah membuktikan jika Chanyeol tipe yang setia terhadap pasangan?

"Chanyeol itu tampan kau tahu?" tiba – tiba Yoojin membuka suara, dan omong – omong Soyou sedang membeli dahulu bumbu masak ke toko terdekat karena kehabisan bumbu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mulai menanggapi apa yang akan yeoja itu katakan "Uhm aku tau **Noona** , lalu?" Ia sengaja menekankan kata Noona karena yeah kau tahu Baekhyun mungkin sedang pms.

Yoojin kemudian tersenyum miring sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memotong bawang "Kau tidak takut?Chanyeol itu banyak yang suka, bagaimana kalau dia menemukan orang yang lebih darimu?" ia terlihat seperti sedang menyanjung dirinya sendiri membuat Baekhyun berdecih "Hah, jika Chanyeol jodohku orang – orang yang menyukainya bisa apa?"

Yoojin menggertakan giginya karena kesal, tapi ia tetap tidak mau kalah dan menyeringai. Baekhyun hanya fokus pada acara potong – memotong bahan untuk di masak daripada mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari mulut Yoojin.

"Aku sebagai sahabat Chanyeol tahu, bahwa saat SHS Chanyeol bukanlah gay" Yoojin menyeringai.Baekhyun sempat tercekat tapi ia kembali mengingat obrolan mengenai masa lalu Chanyeol "Oh benarkah?Ku kira seorang _straight_ tidak akan mengejar seorang namja hingga menunggunya selama 6 tahun lamannya" kini Baekhyun yang menyeringai membuat Yoojin terlihat kesal.

Soyou pun tidak lama kemudian datang dan membawa beberapa bahan untuk dimasak juga bumbu dapur.Baekhyun dengan senang hati membantu Soyou membereskan bahan – bahan itu, wanita patuh baya itu tersenyum sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Seorang ibu rumah tanggan harus pintar memasak iyakan _Eomoni?"_ sinis Yoojin karena dia memang cukup pandai memasak.

Soyou kemudian tersenyum sambil mengusak pucuk kepala calon menantunya itu "Iya, maka dari itu aku akan mengajari calon menantuku memasak. _Cha,_

Baekhyunie bantu eomma memotong dagingnya" ajak Soyou.Tentu saja Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Yoojin berdecak sebal.

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba – tiba melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun, dia sudah tahu itu pasti Chanyeol.Demi apapun wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk sekarang ini.

"Dasar anak nakal!Sana tunggu di meja makan" decak Soyou sambil menjewer telinga lebar Chanyeol hingga membuatnya kesakitan.Baekhyun tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol melupakan bahwa Jieun sekarang sedang menangis menunggu dirinya.

ㅡ

 **Future Husband**

 **ㅡ**

Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya menyender diatas dada bidang milik kekasihnya.Dia khawatir pada Jieun dan ingin meminta izin untuk menjenguk orang yang statusnya masih kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun membuat yang lebih tinggi menjawab dengan deheman "Aku ingin menjenguk Jieun, hah aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memutuskan hubungan dengannya" cicitnya karena takut Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman dengan obrolannya yang menyangkut Jieun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil hoddie yang mengait di gantungan bajunya "Ayo, aku antar.Soal memutuskan hubungan biar kubantu" dia lalu mengusak pucuk kepala si mungil membuatnya tersenyum hingga matanya nyaris hilang tertelan senyumannya yang sangat manis.

"Ibu, ayah aku pamit akan jalan – jalan dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah orang tuannya yang sedang mengobrol.

"Chanyeol, antar Noona kebandara" Yoojin tiba – tiba datang sambil membawa koper,Chanyeol lupa jika Yoojin pagi ini akan pergi ke Kanada.

Disisi lain dia melihat Baekhyun yang merengut sebal, oh Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya merajuk dan menggagalkan acara jalan – jalannya setelah menjenguk Jieun.Karena pergi ke bandara memakan waktu satu jam lebih.Chanyeol pun menghela nafasnya sementara Baekhyun mulai mengutuk Chanyeol menjadi monyet jika dirinya benar – benar akan mengantarkan Yoojin ke Bandara.

"Maaf" ungkapnya sambil memandang Baekhyun.Oh perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak dan juga dia bisa melihat Yoojin menyeringai seperti iblis disana "Tapi aku akan berkencan dengan Baekhyun.Noona maafkan aku ya.. semoga harimu menyenangkan di Kanada.Nah Baekhyun jja kita jalan – jalan" merangkul Baekhyun dan mengusak rambut namja mungil itu.

Chanyeol tentu saja tidak akan mengecewakan orang yang sudah di tunggunya selama 6 tahun ini.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi, ternyata dirinya di utamakan oleh Chanyeol. Tahu macam begini jodohnya,Baekhyun dari dulu tidak akan pernah memberikan hatinya pada siapapun.Chanyeol itu menurutnya sangat sempurna juga sangat tampan. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira jika dirinya akan berakhir dengan seorang namja.

ㅡ

 **Future Husband**

 **ㅡ**

Lima menit yang lalu Baekhyun menerima telepon dari Nyonya Lee jika Jieun menangis dan menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.Tentu saja sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlarian di koridor rumah sakit, ugh bodoh kenapa Baekhyun sampai lupa pada Jieun?Ah mungkin karena dia terlalu bahagia telah memiliki Chanyeol.Dan yeah, dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan semudah itu memberikan seluruh hatinya hingga membuat mimpinya hilang dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berlovey – dovey di dalam mimpi.Hanya saja kini berlovey – doyenya bukan hanya mimpinya lagi melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang sedang ia jalani.

"Hiks! _Oppa_ kenapa _Oppa_ baru kesini sih?Aku siap kok menikah hari ini juga!" Jieun terisak sambil menghapus jejak air matanya.

Chanyeol sedikit geli melihat pemandangan itu, tentu saja Chanyeol itu paling tidak suka menonton drama – drama Korea straight dan pasangan yang dengan lebaynya berlovey – dovey. Dia lebih menyukai drama Thailand gay yang berjudul _Two Moons_ atau mungkin _What The Duck_. Chanyeol lebih suka melihat pasangan gay yang berlovey – dovey karena itu sangat imut.

"Jangan konyol Jieun, kau belum pulih" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berdecak.Dia baru sadar jika memiliki pacar seorang yeoja merepotkan. "Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?Aku gagal mendapatkan hatimu benarkan?Kau mungkin beruntung karena – " lirih Jieun kemudian membuat Baekhyun gelagapan dan memotong ucapan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah Jieun, jangan berbicara yang aneh – aneh sebaiknya kau istirahat.Aku lelah cutiku akan berakhir hari ini" Baekhyun menyelimuti badan Jieun " _Oppa_ , dia siapa?" Jieun yang baru menyadari adanya Chanyeol pun langsung bertanya.

"Oh dia…"

"Aku sahabat dekatnya tentu saja" Chanyeol menyahut dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah kearah Jieun. Jieun terpaku, sejak kapan kekasihnya mempunyai sahabat setampan ini. Yang Jieun tahu Baekhyun hanya mempunyai sahabat dekat bernama Jongdae dan Minseok. "Aku Chanyeol, dan kami bersahabat saat pertemuan para dokter waktu itu" Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya. Jieun tanpa sadar terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdehem.

"Yasudah Jieun, aku ada perlu kau istirahat" mengusak rambut Jieun. Gadis itu merengut, selalu saja begitu tidak pernah ada kecupan perpisahan saat Baekhyun akan pergi. Jieun ingin sekali berciuman dengan kekasihnya seperti apa yang ia lihat di drama – drama. Tapi Baekhyun selalu menolaknya dengan cara halus dan membuat Jieun mengangguk mengerti. "Chanyeol cukup tampan juga tapi dia menyeramkan dia sangat tinggi, aku hanya ingin Baekhyunee _Oppa_ " gumamnya entah pada siapa, hanya ada suara detak jam di kamar rumah sakit itu.

Baekhyun tengah menikmati eskrim _strawberrynya_ bersama Chanyeol.Mereka memakai baju couple yang baru saja mereka beli dari sebuah _mall_. Sebuah _sweater_ tipi berwarna biru cerah, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku dengan kepala Baekhyun yang menyandar pada bahu Chanyeol.Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang – orang toh disana juga banyak couple 'spesial' lainnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang sedang mengawasi dari sebrang jalan dan tengah menelpon seseorang.

"Aku melihat mereka berdua di taman"

 _"Hah? Oh begitu rupannya.Lihat saja aku akan menghancurkanmu Byun"_ desisnya dari sebrang telepon.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 _"Kau ikuti saja mereka!Aku mana mungkin bisa melakukan itu sekarang, kau tahu kan?Saat waktunya aku yang akan menghabisinya.Karena keturunan Hagwirds sempurna itu hanya untuk keturunan Volmirt seorang"_

"Baiklah, lalu ada hal lain?"

 _"Tidak, yang terpenting aku akan segera mendapatkan Chanyeol dengan cara melenyapkan Baekhyun.Aku tahu kelemahan Chanyeol itu Baekhyun, saat dia lemah aku akan datang dan menggodanya kau tahu bukan bagaimana lemahnya kaum Hagwirds saat kehilangan cintanya?Sudah aku tutup dulu"_

Lalu setelah itu sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak.Namja itu menyeringai tentu saja dia tidak akan membuat Baekhyun terbunuh dan akan membawanya untuk menjadikanya pasangan.

Baekhyun tampak begitu bahagia, mereka berdua sekarang sedang menaiki sepeda dengan Baekhyun yang berada di bangku penumpang sambil memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil berteriak di taman yang memang tidak ramai itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya membuat Baekhyun mengrenyit bingung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _sweetie"_ ungkapnya sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

#

 _"Lihat saja Byun, karena rencanaku hanyalah menghancurkanmu dan mendapatkan Chanyeol"_

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Chanbaek jadian,yeay! **/Tebar bunga di jalanan/**

Pertama, karena ini ff 4 chap lagi kelar. Aku lagi nulis ff baru judulnya **'Take Me To Verona'** yang pasti pairingnya Chanbaek hehe.

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk semua reviewnya! Aku sangat senang mendapat review dari kalian.

 **timsehunie, SehunSapiens, sshunosnet** , **Ii'l Chanbyun, Candrikado, shyoon.**

Maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah hehe.

Maaf juga karena sekarang tidak bisa membalas review kalian ***nangis dipojokan***

Tadinya aku mau buat konflik yang ringan, hanya saja cerita ini mendukung ke konflik berat, tapi akan cepat kilmaksnya.Pokoknya aku bakalan berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya konfliknya gak terkesan maksa.

Jieun gimana tuh nasibnya?

Terus siapa coba yang mau ngebunuh Baekhyun?

Siapa yang lagi ngintip Chanbaek di taman?

Siapa coba yang bakal jadi peran jahat disini? ***tawa setan***

Dan tentu aja aku mau bikin mereka lovey dovey mulu sebelum datang ke konflik.Mungkin konflik ringan akan datang chapter depan.

 **Mind To Review?**


	7. chapter 7

**~ Future Husband~**

 **Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **Author**

lalayuliani

 **Cast**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast**

Kim Jongdae,Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeoon,Soyou ( Park Soyou ), Lee Senghyun ( Park Seungri ),Jihyun ( Byun Jihyun ), Jung Yunho ( Byun Yunho ), Lee Jieun,etc.

 **Pairing**

Chanbaek/Baekyeol,Chenmin (Slight).

 **Rate**

T

 **Genre**

Romance, Fluffy, Fantasy, Humor

 **Warning!**

Percintaan sesama jenis (Shonen-ai), YAOI,Boys Love,MPREG

.

.

Sorry For Typo(s)

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, dia sekarang sedang berada di jalanan menuju rumahnya. Dia hanya ingin jujur kepada orang tuanya tentang hal ini, karena jika di sembunyikan terus maka masalah ini akan semakin rumit. Chanyeol masih focus pada jalanan aura gugup sangat terlihat dari wajahnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak gugup, dia akan meminta restu pada orang tua Baekhyun dan sialnya semalam dia tidak mendapat mimpi yang selalu memberitahunya keadaan hari esok.

"Kau gugup?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. "Uh, yeah aku sangat gugup" dia tertawa renyah dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum sambil mengelus oundak Chanyeol lalu mencuri satu kecupan pada pipi si dominan.

Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil tidak berhenti mengulum senyuman manis, sementara yang dicium hanya memegang pipinya dengan satu tangan yang sibuk menyetir. Baekhyun membuka buku pemberian Yifan hanya sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan keheningan.

Chanyeol kemudian memutar sebuah lagu dengan judul Heaven dari boygroup bernama Exo.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu apa perasaan penulis lagu ini saat menulisnya?" Chanyeol berujar dan melirik kearah Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil menggeleng dengan sangat imut membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Chanyeol kembali mengatensikan matanya kejalanan sambil menghela nafas untuk berbicara "Dia sedang jatuh cinta, hanya saja dia bisa mengekspresikannya lewat lagu. Kau tahu karena apa?" lagi – lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Karena mungkin tidak semua orang menerima cintanya, kau tahu? Cintanya sangat spesial, aku sendiri sangat menyukainya.Dia selalu menulis isi hatinya lewat lagu yang di tulisnya walau tidak semua orang menyadarinya"

Baekhyun mengenyitkan dahinya, apa Chanyeol sedang menceritakan idolanya? Baekhyun mulai menfokuskan pendengarannya pada Chanyeol.Kelihatannya kekasih tingginya sedang ingin banyak bercerita padanya. Lagi pula perjalanan masih agak lama untuk sampai ke kediaman Byun.

"Lalu? Maksud dari sangat spesial?" si mungil mengerjap lucu seperti seekor puppy.Oh sungguh siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung menculik dan membawanya ke rumah untuk dicium atau ditarik pipi chubbynya. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun bertingkah imut seperti ini, Baekhyun juga pernah mengatakan 'Aku akan bertingkah imut di depan orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi' tuturnya.

Tapi nyatanya dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan sisi imut atau manjanya pada Jieun, dia hanya bertingkah lucu atau membuat aegyo pada sahabat atau orang tuannya saat menginginkan sesuatu.Tapi jika bersikap imut, manja dan menggemaskan seperti ini, oh ini hanya terjadi untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeoli~ besok jalan – jalan lagi ne?" Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian "Kau besok mulai bekerja lagi kan sayang?"

"Masa bodoh ,aku akan mengambil cuti lagi" dia menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusak surai si mungil. "Lanjutkan ceritamu Chanyeoli~" rajuknya.

"Mungkin sebuah hubungan dengan rekan satu grupnya?Dia sangat dekat dengannya.Aku gemas sendiri coba kalau mereka seperti kita"

"Seperti kita?" ulang Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol

"Maksudku, tidak menjadi idol terkenal dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Bekerja di agensi besar memang banyak tuntutan" Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku baru tahu kau menyukai sebuah boygroup, kukira kau menyukai girlgroup" celetuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa "Aku sangat risih melihat para yeoja menari – nari, aku itu gay"

"OH JADI KAU MENYUKAI PARA NAMJA IMUT DI BOYGROUP ITU?" Baekhyun meninggikan perkataannya lalu kembali menunduk dan mengatakan 'maaf' pada Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu hanya tertawa dan pipi Baekhyun memerah dia hanya cemburu itu saja kau tahu kan di dalam boygroup banyak namja imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun saja cukup hanya Baekhyun tidak ada lagi nama yang lain.

"Tidak.Aku hanya mengidolakan mereka sweetie, karena hanya kau satu – satunya cahayaku"

"Huh chessy sekali" cibir Baekhyun

"Hei, aku bersungguh – sungguh baby. Jika kau cahaya aku apa ya?"

"Api" sahut Baekhyun kemudian dan Chanyeol menampilkan suatu raut wajah seakan bertanya 'Kenapa harus api?'

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis "Karena jika tidak ada cahaya, maka api tidak akan ada.Bukankah api itu bercahaya?Dan jika tidak ada api maka untuk apa adanya cahaya?"

Dan selanjutnya hanya lontaran kata – kata chessy yang Baekhyun dengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol akan se chessy ini juga sangat banyak berbicara, mungkin saat SHS Chanyeol pernah terbentur hingga membuat dirinya menjadi mempunyai rasa malu setengah mati.

-

-

 **Future Husband**

-

-

Jihyun mengrenyitkan dahinya begitu membuka pintu dan melihat sosok yang baru ia lihat itu.Dia tersenyum kikuk pada Jihyun kemudian Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol bersalaman pada ibunya. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam, Yunho tampak sedang membaca Koran dengan kacamata melorot kebawah.

"Baekhyun, siapa dia?Ayah baru pertama kali melihatnya" Yunho menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang tampak sangat gugup itu.

Tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa tercekat, dia tidak tahu darimana harus memulai pembicaraannya.Dia takut orang tuanya akan marah dan tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya kasar dengan pelipis yang di banjiri keringan kegugupan Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara.

"D – dia" gagapnya

"Dia siapa Baekhyun-ah? Jawab yang benar sayang" desak sang ibu.

"Begini, tapi kalian jangan menyela ataupun marah sebelum aku menyelesaikan ceritaku?" orang tuannya mengangguk setelahnya.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah "Dia Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. K – ke – ke – ke" sangat susah melanjutkan perkataannya hingga Baekhyun tergagap membuat kedua orang tuannya semakin penasaran sebelum "Kekasihku" dan semuanya tercekat dengan mata membola.

Jihyun sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sementara Yunho sampai melemparkan kacamatanya.Situasi aneh macam apa ini hei? Yunho ingin mengangkat bicara namun "Ayah kumohon jangan dulu menyelaku aku akan menjelaskan semuanya,okay?" entah keberanian darimana Baekhyun berbicara.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, dari awal mimpi itu datang juga hari pertama dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia yang memiliki rahim juga menunjukkan buku itu pada kedua orang tuannya.Memperlihatkan nama dirinya dan nama Chanyeol yang tertera disana serta menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari suami Suho yaitu Yifan Wu.

Jihyun tentu saja terkejut tapi ia percaya pada anaknya, Yunho masih Nampak tidak percaya sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berlari ke kamar dan memperlihatkan hasil tes dirinya yang mempunyai rahim ke hadapan orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi padamu, padahal aku sudah berusaha menghilangkannya" Ynho memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa maksud ayah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ayah adalah keturunan volmirt dan ibumu adalah seorang potteris" Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ayahnya katakan. Dia lalu membuka buku itu mencari keturunan sang ayah, volmirt adalah sebuah keturunan dengan orang – orang yang mampu mengendalikan mimpi orang lain (tapi bukan orang yang satu keturunan) dan bisa melenyapkan atau mengubah mimpi seseorang.Namun kebanyakan kaum volmirt itu jahat dan selalu menghancurkan mimpi orang lain dan menhancurkan masa depan dan harapan para Potteris dan Hagwirds.

"Kau sebenarnya telah mengalami mimpi itu sejak umur 5 tahun, dan tanpa sepengetahuan ibumu.Ayah selalu menghilangkan mimpimu dan menggantinya dengan mimpi lain, ayah sering terjaga hanya untuk melenyapkan mimpi itu.Ayah tidak ingin kau lemah, ayah tidak mau kau menjadi seorang potteris yang harus mengandung anak" ungkapnya.

"Ibumu mengira kau adalah seorang volmirt, kau tidak tahu jati dirimu sebagai submisif karena sejak kecil ayah menghilangkan mimpi masa depanmu"

"Ayah hanya tidak mau kau menjadi potteris, maafkan ayah Baekhyun-ah"

Yunho terisak sambil memegang kedua tangan anaknya, air mata menganak dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Tidak percaya jika ayahnya lah yang menjadikannya tidak tahu apa – apa seperti ini. Bahkan mengjilangkan mimpi masa depannya yang untungnya tidak pernah berhenti masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar Baekhyun.

Jihyun menangis, dia terus mengatakan kata 'bodoh' pada suaminya. Sejak dahulu hubungan potteris dan volmirt memang sangat di larang, itu karena potteris memliki sisi lembut dan periang sementara volmirt memiliki sisi keras juga jahat. Tapi dahulu pandangan Jihyun terhadap Yunho berbeda karena lelaki itu justru sangat baik padanya.Hal itu sekarang dia hapus, karena nyatanya suaminya membohonginya selama 18 tahun ini.

Seseorang akan mengetahui keturunannya ketika dia berumur 5 tahun, dan sejak itu pula Yunho menghilangkan mimpi itu.Membuat rahim Baekhyun tidak tumbuh dan mimpi masa depannya menghilang dan menghilang.

"Ayah jahat!Hks"

"Maafkan ayah nak, ayah janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi" ujar Yunho penuh sesal.Baekhyun menghapus jejak air matanya, sementara Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti situasi saat ini karena Baekhyun dan ayahnya terus membahas nama – nama keturunan yang asing di telingannya itu.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol" final Baekhyun. "Baiklah, ayah restui kalian.Dan Chanyeol"

"Uh iya paman?" Chanyeol gugup.

"Apa – apaan dengan panggilanmu itu hah?Panggil aku ayah!"

"Uh iya ayah" jawab Chanyeol kikuk.

"Jaga Baekhyun dengan baik, jika tidak aku akan mencekikmu" Yunho menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan takut – takut.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang keluarga ini bicarakan, dia berencana untuk menanyakannya nanti secara langsung pada Baekhyun.Setelah itu Jihyun mengajak mereka berdua untuk makan malam, mereka juga tengah membicarakan bagaimana caranya membatalkan pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Jieun. Karena ini sangat rumit, Baekhyun dan Jieun baru berpacaran beberapa bulan ini juga Jieun lah yang pertama kali menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Dan dulu, Baekhyun juga memang agak tertarik pada Jieun saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di acara reuni anak kuliah.Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini secara baik – baik tiga hari lagi, mungkin itu hari yang cocok karena saat ini keadaan Jieun belum pulih seutuhnya.

Baekhyun masih resah, dia takut menyakiti Jieun. Baekhyun yakin, Jieun pasti tidak akan rela begitu saja mendengar selama masa kuliah Baekhyun selalu di beri perhatian oleh Jieun. Semasa kuliah ia juga sering mendapat candaan dari teman – temannya jika Jieun selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Lalu bagaimana jika sekarang justru Baekhyun akan menggagalkan pernikahan ini?

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hm?" Chanyeol menyibakan poni yang turun mengenai dahi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana nanti menghadapi Jieun?"

"Ssshh tenanglah, aku disini akan membantumu" Chanyeol menarik pelan kepala Baekhyun dan menenggelamkannya pada dada bidang miliknya. Chanyeol tidak hentinya menenangkan Baekhyun dan memberinya sedikit lullaby hingga dia tertidur.

-

-

 **Future Husband**

-

-

Pagi ini adalah pagi baru di kediaman Byun, karena yang biasanya sarapan bertiga kini menjadi empat orang karena Chanyeol menginap. Sejujurnya, chanyeol masih agak canggung terhadap ayah Baekhyun dia sangat takut kepada Yunho walau sebenarnya Yunho adalah orang yang baik.

Jihyun hari ini memasak banyak, dia bilang untuk menyambut sang menantu.Entahlah, Jihyun begitu antusias dan terus berbicara dan bertanya seperti wartawan kepada Chanyeol.Padahal saat dulu Baekhyun memperkenalkan Jieun, ibunya tidak seantusias ini. Apakah Jihyun seorang fujoshi?Astaga.

"Cha kita makan, eomma masak semua ini untuk kalian" katanya dengan senyum sumringah.

Baekhyun sudah menyiuk nasi untuk chanyeol, saat dia hendak menyiuk lauknya ponsel miliknya bergetar.Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyiuknya sendiri sementara Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya yang berbunyi.

Ada sebuah telepon masuk dengan uknown number, Baekhyun mengangkatnyadengan takut – takut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"CHanyeol milikku, kau akan lenyap Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menegang dan reflek membanting ponselnya, suara itu sangat kedap dan lebih mirip seperti bisikkan.Bisikan yang menakutkan, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya membuat tiga orang yang berada disana terkejut dan mengalihkan atensinya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekhyuna?" Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah takut lalu membawanya untuk duduk dikursi.

"A – aniya.. aku hanya terkejut dengan suara bising Jongdae di telepon" bohongnya.

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel Baekhyun yang sekarang tergores karena lemparan itu, dia membaca riwayat telepon.Jongdae memanggil Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol hanya melihat sebuah penelpon tanpa nama dan nomor disana.

"Siapa yang menelponmu Baekhyuna?Jangan berbohong"

"Itu a – aku tidak tahu chanyeol"

"Tenanglah, nanti ayah akan membantumu?" Yunho tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan chanyeol sementara Jihyun masih terkejut dan cemas karena melihat anaknya dengan ekspresi seterkejut itu.

"Baekhyuna, sebaiknya kau cuti lagi dulu ya?Eomma khawatir padamu. Kau bersama chanyeol terus ya?" lalu diberi anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Setelah makan kalian mau pergi kemana?" Yunho kembali berujar setelah memasukan sesumpit nasi kemulutnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke kedai eskrim Ayah" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya mencoba berani terhadap sanga ayah mertua. "Oh begitu" Yunho tersenyum membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Future Husband

Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai eskrim yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul.Baekhyun sangat menyukai eskrim rasa strawberry dan Chanyeol tahu itu.Dia tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun yang sangat lahap memakan eskrim itu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau pernah berfikir jika jodohmu seorang namja?"

"uh itu tidak pernah terfikirkan olehku, tapi sungguh chanyeol aku sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"wo ai ni" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan

"saranghae"

"jet aime"

"I love you"

"Aku cinta kamu"

Ucapnya secara bertubi – tubi, walaupun semua kata itu sama artinya namun Chanyeol ingin selalu mengucapkan semua kata itu pada Baekhyun.Dapat ia lihat Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Hingga beberapa saat setelah itu, ada suatu kotak yang terlempar tepat jatuh ke meja mereka berdua. Dan mereka mematung stelah melihat isi kotak itu.

 _Bersambung…._

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Narin.s, Timsehunie, candrikado, chanbaekownsme, Baekkiyod, ssuhoshnet, Shyoon17, newBee3595, Guest;Yousee, Ii'I chanbyun, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim.**

Maaf kalo ada nama yang salah hehe, kalian itu modbooster buat aku T.T, juju raja aku sempet gak semangat karena reviewnya dikit hehe.

Aku baru nongol ya?Maaf soalnya tugas makin numpuk, apalagi beberapa bulan lagi mau PKL heuheu T.T

Tapi aku selalu update kalo tentang berita terbaru chanbaek, mereka makin lengket aja.Apalagi pas di airport kemaren hedeuhhh gakuaad

Dan barusan aku liat di twiteer ada yang bilang 'CHANBAEK DID SOMETHING' ngelakuin apa woy T.T

Apakah confirm dating?

Subunit? Colab?

Baekhyun hamil? Plis ini jiwa Mpreg kuT.T

Pokoknya doaku selalu yang terbaik buat chanbaek ke depannya.

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	8. announcement

Ada yang masih tertarik baca fict ini? Jika ada mohon review, jika review banyak akan aku usahain buat dilanjutin. karena jujur, aku sendiri lupa alurnya. Lol. 


	9. chapter 8

Kotak itu berisi sebuah ancaman dan Baekhyun semakin berjengit ketakutan, dia memeluk Chanyeol sambil terisak.Sementara si tinggi mengelus surai Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkanya.

 _'Kau harus lenyap Baekhyun'_ _- **UISDHJJ**_

"Chanyeol, aku takut" lirih Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terus menenangkan Baekhyun, tiba – tiba ingatan Baekhyun tertuju pada Yifan. Tentu saja, pasti Yifan tahu sesuatu tentang ancaman ini. Apalagi orag yang mengancamnya memberikan kode yang tidak jelas, Baekhyun kemudia melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, antar aku ke rumah seseorang" dan Chanyeol mengangguk untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban.

Mereka bergegas pergi ke rumah Yifan untuk menanyakan sesuatu dan Baekhyunpun tidak lupa untuk membawa serta buku pemberian Yifan. Semuanya semakin rumit ketika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di mulai,perkataan Yifan tentang semua ancaman memang benar adanya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit lebih mereka sampai di rumah milik Yifan dan Junmyeon.Tapi disana terlihat sangat sepi, bahkan tidak ada tanda – tanda ada orang disana.Rumahnya terlihat sepi, juga banyak daun kering yang berjatuhan.Yang membuat semua itu aneh adalah mengapa gerbang itu terbuka begitu saja juga dapat Baekhyun lihat pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Chan, ayo masuk aku takut terjadi apa – apa pada mereka"

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus hati – hati Baek" saran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah besar itu, di dalamnya begitu berantakan seperti pernah terjadi badai di dalam rumah ini. Baekhyun di buat semakin takut dan khawatir karena disana banyak bercak darah bercucuran. Semua ruangan pun pintunya terbuka kecuali satu ruangan yang tetap tertutup rapat dan Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Oh sial!Kenapa disini sangat gelap?Baekhyuna, pegang tanganku"

"Ouch!C – chanyeol, barusan apa yang kutendang?Coba nyalakan senter ponselmu!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera merogoh ponselnya dari saku dan menyalakan senternya.

Belalak mata adalah hal yang pertama mereka lakukan ketika melihat Yifan dan Junmyeon terbating lemas dengan banyak darah. Baekhyun mengecek detak jantung mereka dan denyut nadinya, beruntung masih ada walaupun itu sangat lemah.

"Chan, ayo bawa mereka ke rumah sakit" kalap Baekhyun sambil menghapus jejak air matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Yifan dan Junmyeon?

 **\- Future Husband -**

Baekhyun berjalan mondar – mandi sedari tadi, para perawat dan dokter sibuk menangani kedua pasien itu. Luka parah cukup banyak di sekitar tubuh mereka, sekarang Baekhyun mengerti mengapa di luar rumah Yifan dan Suho begitu berantakan.

Itu mungkin memang disengaja, karena jika kejadian mengerikan ini sudah terjadi begitu lamanya pasti Yifan dan Junmyeon tidak mungkin masih hidup. Ini seperti si penjahat membuat rumah itu seberantakan mungkin agar orang mengira rumah itu seolah sudah lama tidak ditempati.

Baekhyun juga menemukan beberapa buku kuno dan juga buku harianmilik Junmyeon. Dilihat dari buku harian Junmyeon, Baekhyun merasa dulu Yifan dan Junmyeon pun mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sebelum mereka bisa menikah dan bahagia seperti ini. Tapi, sekarang justru Yifan dan Junmyeon terbaring lemah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Fikiran Baekhyun melayang pada luka yang terlihat di beberapa bagain tubuh Yifan waktu itu. Apakah seburuk itu? Baekhyun memandang sendu Chanyeol dia takut kekasih tingginya itu mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk.Tanpa memikirkan, bahwa Baekhyun lah yang paling terancam disini.

 _ **Drrrtttt Drrttt**_

"Yeobboseyo?Ada apa ayah?"

["Ayah sudah bicara dengan keluarga Lee ,Baekhyun"]

"La – lalu apa yang mereka katakana?"

["Mereka mengatakan tidak apa, sudah ya ayah tutup dulu"]

"Tunggu!Ayah tapi – _**tuuttttt**_

Baekhyun meremas ponselnya, dia hanya terlalu khawatir pada semua keadaan ini. Semuanya menjadi kacau, tapi Baekhyun juga sudah terlanjur mencintai Chanyeol jadi mau bagaimana lagi.Jika dipaksakan menikah dengan Jieun pun Baekhyun pasti akan susah untuk kembali mencintai gadis itu.

"Dokter!Bgaiamana keadaan mereka?"

"Kami sudah menangani kedua pasien, banyak luka yang cukup dalam dan sobekan hingga kami harus menjahitnya.Tetapi pasien yang bernama Yifan sudah sadar" ungkap Dokter tersebut lalu mnegucap permisi untuk menangani pasien yang lain.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk memastikan keadaan Yifan, disana Yifan terisak sambil memandang tubuh suaminya yang masih belum tersadar itu. Dia merasa bodoh tidak bisa menjaga Junmyeon hari itu.

"Yifan Hyung, kau baik?"

"Aku baik Baekhyun, tapi Junmyeon dia.. aku merasa bodoh tidak bisa menjaganya"

"Bagaiamana semuanya bisa terjadi?"

"Semuanya karena ulah kaum volmirt, mereka menyerang kami Baekhyun. Kalian berdua harus hati – hati mereka mengincarmu Baekhyun. Untung saja mereka tidak tahu keberadaan buku yang dipegangmu itu.Mereka ingin mencuri buku itu" lirih Yifan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan buku ini?"

"Di buku itu ada cara untuk mengendalikan semua kaum, dan volmirt ingin mengendalikan kaum kita"

Baekhyun mematung takut, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol. Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah luka yang masih Baekhyun ingat Yifan mengatakan jika itu bekas saat dirinya terjatuh.

"Lihat ini, aku sudah pernah tertangkap oleh volmirt dan mereka siksa. Untungnya Yunho Hyung menyelamatkanku" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Yunho?Apakah orang yang dimaksud Yifan itu adalah ayahnya?

"Yunho?Byun Yunho?" Yifan mengangguk.

"Dia ayahku Yifan hyung!Ba – bagaimana ini chan"

Yifan memandang Baekhyun tak percaya, dia tidak berani mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana ayah Baekhyun mengkhianati kaum volmirt dan memilih menikah dengan potterist. Yunho dikenal sebagai sosok paling baik dan pemberontak terhadap volmirt. Itu menyebabkan semua kaum volmirt mencari keberadannya dan ingin melenyapkannya.

"Ayahmu dalam bahaya Baekhyun, maafkan aku aku tidak bisa membantumu tapi aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantumu!"

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Zhang, tapi tempatnya cukup jauh darisini. Rumahnya berada di pinggiran hutan, hanya ada rumahnya disana. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dan merasa banyak bayangan menakutkan jangan pernah merasa takut, itu hanya sebuah ujian dari Tuan Zhang. Kau tidak boleh terkuasai oleh rasa takut jika ingin semuanya berakhir"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, disaat itu pula Junmyeon mendapatkan kesadarannya. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Junmyeon sementara Chanyeol tengah berbicara dengan Yifan. Chanyeol ingin melindungi Baekhyun dan meminta saran dari Yifan adalah hal yang bagus karena Yifan sudah melewati semua masa sulit itu.

"Hyung, kau baik – baik saja?Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" lirih Baekhyun membuat Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu aku sama khawatirnya padamu. Apakah buku itu ada padamu?"

"Uhm, ini aku selalu membawanya" Junmyeon terkekeh. Padahal buku itu cukup tebal tapi Baekhyun membawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Oh ya, Yifan Hyung aku ingin bertanya tentang suatu kode" Chanyeol berujar membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan ingat tentang kotak yang sempat membuat Baekhyun takut tadi siang.

Yifan menunjukan sebuah raut seolah dirinya mengatakan sebuah pertanyaan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menunjukan kertas itu yang tertulis sebuah ancaman dan kode nama si pengancam itu.

"Tunggu, _**UISDHJJ**_ ini bukan kode angka.Coba pinjam ponselmu dan perlihatkan papan ketiknya" dan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang Yifan perintahkan.

" _ **UI**_ adalah huruf diatas huruf _**J**_ , _**SD**_ adalah huruf dibawah huruf _**E**_ …….."

Chanyeol ikut melihat dan mencoba menggabungkan semua itu dan mereka menemukan satu nama.

 _ **"Jieun?"**_ Baekhyun terkejut hingga semangkuk bubur yang berada diatas tangannya terjatuh.

Jadi, semua itu ulah Jieun? Apa mungkin ayah Baekhyun sekarang dalam bahaya?

 _ **To be continued…**_

Terimakasih karena kalian ternyata masih menunggu fanfiction gaje ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk :

 **\- novitaayu3 – kyongsang – EXO love EXO – dwiles2405 – ParkYooAh – chanbaek93 – SehunSapiens – timsehunie – Jenni16exo – ohchoiicha94 – ssuhosnet – itsnians – Felianoona – hyunaaa – 060592 – Narin.S – tiaraypp – Ani By – Baekkiyod – KwanPla – byunsuci25 - laulamoet -**

Dan terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya! Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama hehe.

Oh ya, buat **Hyunaaa**. Mungkin nama ayahnya Chanyeol beda karena mereka di dunia yang berbeda. Dunia mimpi sama dunia nyata Park Seungri itu sebutan akrabnya sementara Park Seunghyun itu sebutan resminya. Aku soalnya lupa sama alurnya/lol/

Maaf juga udah ngaret banget, padahal di wattpad aku gapernah ngaret sampe lima bulan lebih gini wkwkwk sekali lagi mianheee. Btw, makin kesini Chanbaek tambah buat gemesin mereka makin berani aja yak ;'3

Jangan lupa kunjungi dua ceritaku yang lain, The Concubine sam Become Your Alpha. Dua – duanya masih ongoing, kalo yang BYA itu Cuma twoshot tapi belum aku up chp keduanya.

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
